Letters to the Allies!
by GermanRainbows
Summary: America and the allies are taking letters from the world :D
1. Intro

**Hope someone reviews this... XD I don't own hetalia.**

Sup rest of the world, US of A sending out letters with the rest of the allies! Feel free to ask questions, or just chat ;D

~America and Friends!

**Short chapter is short. Herp derp, so imbasically just send letters to any ally, or a few. *shrugs* please review?**


	2. Ali

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm Aaliyah but Please call me Ali because new people i meet tend to get my name wrong...a lot. I like music, art, colorguard, writing and , how are you guys for one. It's kinda of rude for me not to ask. Do you guys play instrmuents, just curious and Can I get a Hug from you guys.**

**Write Back Soon,**

**Ali~**

Hey Ali!

America- I feel awesome! How are you? I've always wanted to play the drums, but last time I tried to learn Iggy threw them out! and sure you can have a hug!

England- I'm good, how nice of you to ask! I play the violin and I threw your drums out because you were giving me a bloody migraine! Please don't hug me...

France- I'm well, ma cherie. Alas, I can't play an instrument, but I can do other things ~le perverted wink~ sure you may have a hug ohonhonhonhon~

Russia- I'm a little lonely, da? I can't play an instrument, but people make funny sounds when I hit them. Does that count? Sure you can hug me! and become one with mother russia, da?

China- I okay, just tired ofthese childish antics. I can play a lot of instruments, I most recently learned how to play the saxophone. Sure you may have a hug, just don't squish me!

With heroic regards,  
the Allies!


	3. Intelligent Girl

**Dear Russia,**

**I will become one with you!**

**Love, someone who actually sees past the creepy to the cute.**

**P.S, you should totally have been the bad guy in SAW. I could just her it: "I want to play a game, da?" XD**

Dear intelligent person,

America- Dude! Don't give me images! Russia as jigsaw is just wrong!

Russia- Thank you! Everyone will become one eventually, da?

With love and sunflowers,  
the Allies


	4. Prussia

**Dear allies you all suck! KESESESESE!**

**Russia you have a big nose that can be seen from space**

**America your a fat pig**

**Britain you have caterpillars on your forehead and can't cook**

**France my buddy ;) I won't say anything that mean...EXCEPT THAT YOU HAVE UGLY HAIR KESESESESE**

**China you look like a cheap transvestite**

**With love,**

**THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!**

**Ps IM AWESOME!**

Dear drunken prussian,

Russia- my nose isn't that big!

America- do I look like a pig to you? Besides you look like one of those twilight vampires!

England- three words: german. sparkle. party. In your words, suck it loser!

France- my hair is sexy! Not that you'd know anything about that!

China- how would you know what a cheap transvestite looks like? ... you know what nevermind, thats YOUR business!

With sarcasm and witty insults,

the Allies

P.s. don't you mean un-awesome?


	5. Oklahoma

**Dear Dads, Papi, Papa and the rest of y'all,**

**Hi there! As you probably know, I'm Americas daughter! Um, actually I'm Spain, France, and Britians kid too, but still, nice to meet the rest of you!**

***Walks up to Russia* So your the Big Bad Mr Russia, huh? *Grins* Nice to meetcha! *Grabs hand in tight grip and shakes enthusiastically* Your one of Alaskas dads, right?**

***Looks at France* Papa~! Can I come visit you next week? I havnt seen you since Dad beat you up, after you tried to glomp him! Please~?**

**Write-Y'all-Later**

**Oklahoma**

**(Maria O. Jones)**

Dear Maria,

America- sup? Long time no see girly~

Russia- da, nice to meet you, become one, da?

France- sure, ma cherie! Anything for my little girl~

With love,

the Allies


	6. Someone Who Cares

**Dear Allies,**

**Why is Americas name first and then friends why not Just allies or all their names?**

**From**

**Someone who cares**

Dear someone who cares,

England- that's a bloody good question

France- I think my name should've been first! I'm the sexy one!

America- my name is first, because I'm the hero!

Russia- thats a terrible reason...

With mixed feelings, the Allies


	7. New Jersey

**Dear America, Russia, China, France, and um, who's that last one . . . Oh Yeah! England,**

**Hiyaaaaa! Daddy, it's me! New Jersey! You know, that state by the Atlantic Ocean? By the Delaware River? That one? . . . T.T Yeah, well that state (New Jersey, people!) has decided to write y'all letters!**

**Well, since I'm guessing that Daddy doesn't remember me *sob sob*, I'll fill you in! The name's Kate T. Jones, and my capital is the awesome Trenton, dudes! I'm also known as the Garden State for my agriculture and stuff! I'm really short compared to the other states, even though I'm the oldest (5th smallest state and one of the 13 original colonies). AND I DO NOT HAVE A JERSEY SHORE ACCENT, DAMMIT!**

**Um, so if you guys have any questions for me don't hesitate~!**

**Love,**

**Kate**

**P.S. Daddy, D.C. is being all beeyotchy again! She took my Easter basket and stuff!**

Dear Kate,

America- I didn't forget you! I'm just preoccupied.

England- are you ashamed of Jersey Shore? They seem to be perpetuating a stereotype thats not particualrly flattering.

With love,  
the Allies

P.S. America- tell I said to give it back, or else


	8. Alaska

**Dear Allies,**

**How are you dad? Tony said you left the burner on when you left the house. I don't know if there was a fire or anything, I just wanted to tell you. So...how are the meetings? I haven't seen you in awhile. Also, how is Canada? Is he good? Is he even there with you?**

**Russia, sorry if I can't visit you. I have been busy with stuff and don't have as much time as I did before. Um, I hope Belarus isn't stalking you as much. I know you're my other father so I care for you too!**

**Other allies: sorry I can't ask you individually. I'm on a tight schedule right now and I only have a few minutes. But I wanted to ask you if all of you are OK!**

**Best of wishes,**

**Aleksei (Alaska)**

Dear Aleksei,

America- Again! Seriously, I hope there wasn't a fire... The meetings are fine, I like spendingtimewith all my best friends! Canadia? He's somewhere...? I think hes okay, he has that little polar whatzit? Kumahira?

Canada- I'm right here...

France- how could you not see little mathieu!

Russia- it's alright, I just hope to see you soon ^J^ Um... Bela is still clawing at my door, but sometimes she's preoccupied with work so everything's alright! Besides she doesn't know I'm here right now, so all is well

England- yeah, we're fine

China- so far at least...

With love and sunflowers,  
the Allies


	9. Ghostie

**Dear Allies,**

**Why do you not see the fairies that England has? I would expect it from the frog and America, but not the rest of you!**

**Sincerely,**

**THE GHOST RIGHT BEHIND AMERICA! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ps, France, Joan of Arc sends love from the afterlife.**

**Pss, Yes, I am right behind America right now.**

Dear Ghostie,

America-AHHHH WTF DUDE!

England- thank you! Someone sane! I like this ghost

With love and fear,  
the Allies

P.S. France- J-Joan? Excuse me... ~le tears~

England- Manly

P.S.S. America- Go away! Ahhh!


	10. Oklahoma Territory

**Yo, Dad, what's up? Jessie James Jones here (a.k.a. Oklahoma Territory).**

**Dad, serious question: why the H*LL do I have Iggy-Brows? ! He's not even my other parent! Seriously *Shakes head in dispair* Oh, and Russia, tell Moscow to STOP calling me a stupid sunflower and to just leave me alone in general. I HATE Russians.**

**Oh, and, Britain, I hate the eyecolor, too, Gramps.**

**From,**

**Jessie James Jones**

Dear Jessie,

America- Hey Jessie, hey Jessie, itfeeels like a party everyday~! and I don't know, but are you sure caterpillars aren't stuck to your face?

Russia- ~shrugs~ Moscow probably wants friends, or likes you. Be glad he doesn't hate you

Britain- Why are you so bloody hurtful to me?

With love and confusion,  
the Allies!


	11. One with Russia

**Dear allies,**

**Party at my place. And England? You HAVE to come so I can pluck your eyebrows!**

**Sincerely, one with Russia**

Dear One with Russia,

America- WOO! PARTAYY! Dude, Iggy, you gonna get drunk and sing One Direction again?

England- one bloody time... and absolutely not! My eyebrows are fine!

Russia- will there be vodka?

With love, the Allies


	12. New Jersey2

**Dear everyone,**

**;A; I hate Jersey Shore . . . They go against all the awesome stuff that I represent! I bet they don't even like my famous crop, the tomato! :p**

**Uncle England- Your marshmallow lullaby still gives me nightmares at night. . . It reminds me of Russia . . .**

**Daddy- You do remember me? *eyes twinkling* Yay! You better come back home because I miss I mean, WE miss you! But Uncle Canada is taking care of us right now~! He makes really good pancakes!**

**France- Hey, what's "the talk?" I was hanging out with Paris and she was talking about all this weird stuff. . . And then she asked me if I ever had the talk, but I had no idea what she was talking about!**

**Russia- H-hello~! D-do you like tomatoes?**

**China- Can I get a panda plushie please? I'm broke . . . ;A;**

**Quick question to you guys! What is your favorite season and why?**

**From,**

**Kate**

P.S. Dad, you HAVE to help me with beating N in pokemon! His Zekrom keeps pulverizing my Reshiram! And don't tell me that Reshiram is sucky!

Dear Kate,

England- it's better than the campfire song song (Spongebob FTW!) I like winter,its the calmest season.

America- don't worry, I'll come visit soon! I promise! I like summer, causeI can swim!

France- well, when two people love each other very much... ~le smacked by England~ anyways I like spring whenall the flowers bloom

Russia- tomatoes are good~ I like summer, its the warmest season

China- I suppose, aru, I suppose spring is nice

With love,  
the Allies

P.S. America- I don't know! Reshiram should pwn Zekrom, ask Japan he would know!


	13. Sydney

**Dear Allies,**

**Ciao! I'm Sydney, and I felt like writing you guys. Do you guys like pizza? If so, what is your favorite topping. Mine is extra extra cheese. Also- any one like zeppolis?**

**Bye!**

**Syd**

Dear Sydney,

America- I love pizza! I get everything on it... What's a zeppolis?

England- I haven't the stomach for pizza, but I must ask what is a zeppolis?

France- I love pizza~ My favorite toppingis olives! ;)

Russia- I've never tried pizza...

China- pizzas good, don't really having a favorite topping

With love and pizza,  
the Allies


	14. Ali 2

**Hey Guys,**

**Its Ali again. Yes Russia, hit people and getting sounds out totally count as an instrument, maybe drums? idk...France, please don't wink at me like that, that creeps me out, thank you.**

**So,did you guys enjoy Easter Day, I sure did, lots of candy for me is always a good thing. Oh, just you guys know I play clarient and bass clarient.**

**Thanks For the Hugs guys,**

**Ali~**

**P.s. yes, russia i like to**

Sup Ali,

Russia- yay! my Easter is this sunday instead of yesterday (Got this information from my belarusian friend)

France- why? I'm just trying to spread L'amour~ I had a wonderful Easter! I spent it with many beautiful women!

England- shut up frog! Anyways I had a good Easter, went to church, drank some tea

America- Awesome! I ate a huge dinner and stuff! We had ham and potatoes and pasta... and I got the motherload of chocolate! :D

China- I don't celebrate Easter, aru

With love and a happy belated Easter!  
the Allies

P.S. Russia- yay~


	15. Axis

**Dear Allies,**

**Italy- Please make sure Britain doesn't read this! Anyway, I was just wondering if you guys have started planning for the 23 of this month. It will be 's birthday and I thought we should throw a party for him! I know we're kind of in the middle of a war right now, but maybe we can put that aside for the next couple weeks so we can plan? I can make a pizza!**

**Germany- ITALY! What the hell do you think you're doing? We are not supposed to be planning parties for our enemies!**

**Italy- But It's a birthday party and It's special and Britain's always so angry all the time he deserves just one happy little get together where everyone can get along right?**

**Germany- Japan, talk some sense into this one, will you?**

**Japan- I have sensed the mood and I shall refrain from speaking.**

**Germany- *sigh* Listen Allies, on behalf of the Axis Powers I would like to warn you all that we will not surrender. The Axis shall be victorious. You all suck.**

**With war and hatred,**

**The Axis Powers**

**P.S Japan- I do not enjoy parties, but I will offer my services. I will make birthday dumpling and bring fresh Sake ;)**

**Germany- DAMN IT JAPAN! NOT YOU TOO!**

**Japan- Sayonara!**

**(These letter are hilarious. Russia would make an adorable Jigsaw X3 "People make funny noises when I hit them, does that count?" -Best thing Russia has ever said! XD)**

Dear Axis,

America- no we haven't started making plans! Dude, that would be awesome!

France- pausing the war would be ggreat! Good idea Italy!

England-~trying to get gum out of his eyebrows~ (So thats where he went! XD)

Russia- no one ever celebrates my birthday... D:

America- Germany! Dude not cool you nazi bastard I'll destroy you!

Russia- what he said!

With plans for your demise,  
the Allies

P.S. America- Omg that rhymed! and thanks Japan, but I still won't forgive you for pearl harbor!

(Thank you! XD I try)


	16. Sealand

**To Allies and jerk face England. It's me, sealand! Russia- um... I will not become one with you. America- you're an awesome uncle! So are you Mattie! France- hi. England told me never to talk to you, so I will. China- can you send me free toys? Jerkland- you're mean and stupid and russia is better than you. Jerk.**

**Sealand**

Dear Sealand,

England- peter! Quit sending letters!

Russia- why not?

America- right on, little dude!

Canada- thank you...

Kumajiro- who are you?

Canada- I'm Canada!

France- ohonhonhon~ hello there peter!

China- no I will not send you free toys, but you shouldn't be talking to Francis anyways, aru

With love and confusion,  
the Allies!


	17. Birthday girl

**Dear allies,**

**Russia: of course there will! It's my birthday party after all!**

**England: pllllleeeeeaaase? I'll give you a stuffed unicorn!**

**All allies: as an awesome birthday present for me, could you get some of the un-allies in here for a couple chapters? I would love to write a letter to Prussia and Germany...**

**Love, where on earth did Russia get that pipe in the first place?**

Dear birthday person,

Russia- yay~

England- …... a unicorn? Fine, I suppose

America- ~on his cell phone~ Alright dude, I got Japan, and the Italy's

France- I can get Prussia and Spain! I'll tell Prussia to bring Germany

Happy birthday!

The Allies

P.S. Russia- Latvia broke the sink and I broke it more...


	18. Wisconsin

**Dear Dad and other Allies**

**Hey it's me Wisconsin if you don't remember I'm one of America's daughters. I would hope dad remembers me. If you don't I'm the short punkish looking one with wavy black hair.**

**Uncle England- how have you been? It's been a while sence we talked to each other. I heard something about a fight with you and Uncle Scotland hope your ok I know how difficult siblings can be.**

**France- hello how are you? I hope you ok and no I will not do anything perverted with you.**

**Russia- you should meet my sister Minnesota you two are both really scary.**

**China- hey how's it going? Could I have some medicinal herbs I've run out and can't get more.**

**Dad- sup hows it been going? You cone up with an actual good idea for winning the war.**

**Sincerely**

**Samantha Lynne Jones**

**(Wisconsin)**

**P.S**

**I sent some of my home made fudge and ice cream with the letter. I hope you guys like them and there's enough**

Dear Wisconsin,

England- I'm fine. That bloody git needs to lay off the drinking

France- why not? I have sexy hair!

Russia- what do you mean by that? ~dark aura~

China- sure, I'll send some right over, aru

America- I think I've got it! Lets take the axis and move them somewhere else!

With love,

the Allies

P.S. America- thanks ~eating fudge and ice cream~

England- haven't you ever heard of sharing?


	19. Beijing

**Dear Allies,**

**Ni Hao! This is Beijing aru~!**

**America, you still owe** **爸爸****(Daddy) money aru! And why you so immature?**

**England, Why you poison my** **爸爸 ****with opium ahen?**

**France-AIYAAAHH! Get away from me, aru!**

**Russia, QUIT STALKING** **爸爸 ****aru! Or else I will take matters into my own hands! =dark aura=**

**Canada, thank you for not being immature like your brother aru! Also, your pancakes are delicious aru! Please send me a recipe?**

**with pandas and snacks,**

**美琪 ****(Mei Qi)**

Dear Beijing,

America- I'm not immature!

England- well... its a long story actually...

France- ohonhonhon~ why, ma cherie?

Russia- WTH?

Canada- thank you, and sure...

With love,

the Allies!


	20. New Jersey3

**Dear Everyone~,**

**Daddy- Daaaaddddd! I know you know the cheat code! Dx Oh, and I beat Kid Icarus Uprising before you~ :D**

**England- *Gasp* How dare you say such things about Spongebob! He's, like, flippin' awesome!**

**France- Yeah, Paris WAS saying something like that. . .**

**China- OMGIT'SSOCUTE! IWUVITSOOOOMUCH! ITSSOCUTE!**

**Russia- . . . Hey! I just came up with this super duper idea of absolute awesomeness that competes with Prussia himself! You should like TOTALLY decorate yourplace with snowmen or something! :D It'd be so cute~!**

**Let's have a contest! Whoever makes me the best food will get to have me as their servant for a week! (Eh, I got tired of Uncle Canada's pancakes and decided on something new.)**

**With love,**

**Kate**

**P.S. Well, this is more directed to Russia. . . No vodka or wine! I'm underaged!**

Dear Kate,

America- I know nothing... hey! What? No fair!

England- sponges don't talk!

France- ohonhonhon~

China- I know, aru!

Russia- building snowmen is fun~!

America- Alright! We'll have delicious foods next time! So gonna have a servant!

With love,

the Allies

P.S. Russia- but vodkas good!


	21. Perfectania

**Dear Allies,**

**Hello, my name is Raven Tempest L'ixght Aphroditiax. Or in short, you may call me Mary-Sue. I represent the country of Perfectania, where there is everything! We have beautiful scenery and our technology is beyond this era. Sunflowers are a big crop, as well as every other thing that countries love! This includes burgers, tea, scones, pandas, pocky sticks, vodka, roses, pancakes, maple syrup, pasta, tomatoes, cats, and an unbeatable army!**

**Even though Perfectania has an army that simply no one can defy, I hate fighting and I want to be friends with everyone!**

**I have SUCH a tragic past though. I've been abused, yelled at, abused, fought over, abused, made fun of, abused, and bullied. And did I already mention I was abused? Don't you pity me?**

**America- I love you! Even though we've never met I just want you to know that I love and I will never leave your side—Wait, I love somebody else now. . . Oh dear, how should I make it seem that I'm still innocent. . . Oh! Um, you r*ped me, alright? I hate you now and I'll never forgive you!**

**Iggy- Oh Iggy I love you! Kiss me!**

**France: Even though you abused me, I forgive you! Because that's what perfect people do!**

**Russia- I can help you, Russia! I know that on the inside your totally NOT a psychopath! Your just someone who wanys love and warmth! I-I. . . I think I love you!**

**China- Will you become one with me? You've shown me a world that's just not about abuse! Maybe you. . . you can protect me . . . Protect me even though I already have a kick-ass army that's ten times better than yours. . .**

**Canada- I don't see why everyone ignores you! I can see you just fine because I'm perfect! Did I ever tell you I love you?**

**Love,**

**Raven Tempest L'ixght Aphroditiax (Mary-Sue) of Perfectania**

Dear Mary-Sue,

America- ;A; Heroes don't rape people! And did anyone ever tell you that your name is freaking long?

England- oh my...

France- thank you ma cherie~

Russia- spasibo, so does that mean you'll become one?

China- I'm becoming one with nobody! First Russia, then you...

Canada- ~blushes~ t-thank you...

With love and confusion,

the Allies


	22. Andorra

**Dear Papa, Big Brother, and other allies,**

**Hi Papa France, it's Andorra. Your daughter? Please tell me you remember me...**

**Hi Big Brother Canada! You remember me right? But don't worry about the whole invisable thing Canada, no one ever seems to remember me either. By the way, how do you manage to turn invisiable, and could you teach me? Tell Kuma I said hi!**

**Hi America, doubt you remember me and I doubt you even know my country exists. FYI, I'm this little country between the border of France and Spain. Look it up, and please use England's world map.**

**Hello England, quick question. What is it with you and kids? Seriously! You took Hong Kong from China, Big Brother Canada and Sister Seychelles from Papa France, I also heard you got your hands on Cyprus, and my brother Gibraltar from Padre Spain. Please tell me you remember Gibraltar...he's your dependency after all. You had America too. Seriously man?**

**Hi China and Russia, Russia I will not become one. China, I would like to meet you sometime. You seem rather nice.**

**From,**

**Jaycee (Andorra**

Dear Andorra,

France- of course I remember you~

Canada- I don't really try to turn invisible everyone just-

America- Your right! I don't remember you!

Canada- SHUT UP AMERICA! ~clears throat~ of course I'll tell Kumahijo that you said hi!

America- O_O

England- …... anyways, I just like children. Besides, none of the family I already have likes me

Russia- well why not?

China- thank you, aru

With love,

the Allies


	23. Arizona

**Dear allies,**

**Sir! Why do we have to get involved in Europe? First canada and now us! And Mexico just sort of followed us...This sucks! *le pout* I just wanted to kick Japan's ass! we weren't even doin' anything! well...ya know...except giving Britian stuff...**

**Ps; Stalin is creepy...**

**Arizona**

Dear Arizona,

America- I know right? Besides, what is it with psychos and rapist mustaches?

With love,

the Allies

P.S. Russia- yeah, I know. I didn't choose him to be leader, don't blame me


	24. Alaska2

**Dear Allies,**

**Dad - Texas keeps telling me I look like a girl. I tell him I'm don't, but he keeps bugging me about it. Do I look girly to you? Just asking...**

**If you're there Canada, you're welcome to visit me whenever you like!**

**England, I haven't seen you in a few years! You must've been busy too, I guess. I couldn't ask you earlier, but who do you get angry the most?**

**China, I've heard a lot about you. Is it true that you love pandas?**

**France, you should come visit me too!**

**Russia, I'm glad that Belarus isn't being as obsessive as she was being...but she still scares me.**

**And to all the Allies - if you had a super power, what would it be?**

**Best of wishes,**

**Aleksei (Alaska)**

Dear Aleksei,

America- noooo... of course not. And I'd want to fly! Like superman!

Canada- alright, thank you. I'd want super strength so nobody would ever ignore me again

England- I don't know, France and America piss me off a whole lot though. I'd want the power to time travel, so I can fix things when I screw up

China- I love pandas, aru! They're so cute~ I'd want the power to turn into a panda, just because

France- of course :D I'd want x-ray vision, you can probably guess why ~le perverted wink~

Russia- she scares me too. I'd want the power to make everyone friends with me, then Belarus couldn't bother me cause I'd always be with my friends

With love,

the Allies!


	25. Abby Winter

**Dear America, England, Creepy cousin of mine, non-ally, and Weird easterner crazy thing.**

**Hi, first thing first France why are you an Ally when you were defeated in 3 weeks? Before America joined the war.**

**Russia, my cousin, dad, General Winter, wants to help defeat Germany with you for some reason.**

**America can I be your friend? and how do you stand the CSA?**

**England calm down.**

**Weird easterner, go away!**

**Abby Winter**

Dear Abby,

France- ;A; I fought as hard as I could!

England- meaning he crapped his pants and hid until Germany found him

Russia- that's oddly nice of him...

America- sure you can be my friend dude!

England- why should I?

China- I'm not weird!

With mixed feelings,

the Allies


	26. Colorado

**Hello Allies. This is Colorado, the daughter of America and Mexico. And DON"T DENY IT, America; I know you hate Mexico with every fiber of your being, but that's no reason to deny me that part of my heritage. I do have a question though: can I use Tony for target practice?**

**Russia, I would become one with you, if you could successfully build a working Stargate. Also, here's a coat ventilation system I made; you won't even feel it when the it goes into your coat, but it automatically adapts to the temperature outside, meaning it'll keep you hot in the winter and cool in the Summer. And you can wash it without breaking it, too!**

**France, if you try anything, I'll kill you with my tweezers and a Zat'Nat'Kiel.**

**Britain, could you send me a scone or two? I'd like to test them and see why everyone thinks they're terrible.**

**China, I have a great deal of respect for you. Because of that, I'm going to warn you that Russia has a tendency to wear a Panda Suit and stalk you.**

**Hi, Uncle Canada. Just letting you know, I'm borrowing your hockey stick for the week. DIE GOU'ALD SCUM!**

**By the way, look up. *anvil promptly falls on France's foot.* See you in a few weeks!**

**Stargate!Colorado**

Dear Colorado,

America- fine... but I don't like it

Russia- thank you, how would I construct a stargate?

France- Ahhh! Not the tweezers ;A;

England- I'll send some, don't worry

China- he what? ~beating Russia with shinatty-chan doll~ you bastard!

Russia- ahhhhhhh!

France- Ow~ My foot, it hurts!

England- you can conjure anvils too? :D

With love,

the Allies


	27. Birthday Girl2

**Dear allies:**

**Omg thank you! You're almost as awesome as Prussia!**

**Speaking of the devil, if you're there yet... Prussia! Germany! You still owe me twenty bucks and a picture Crome that anime con! Also, you should totally become one with Russia. ~.~ image how freaking unstop able you three would be!**

**Anyway, Russia, I know someone keeps telling you no vodka, so I sneakily included some. You're just too funny (awesome) when you're drunk!**

**Banks everyone for making my birthday awesome!**

**Love,**

**Om-nom-nom-birthday-cake (get your butts over here and get some)**

**P.s: tell Colorado I said when the Stargate's ready she's totally taking me with her. Time to kick some goaould (sp?) butt**

Dear birthday girl,

Prussia- they are not as awesome as the awesome me! If anything they're un-awesome!

Germany- give it a rest bruder!

Prussia- We don't owe you money!

Germany- and we will not be becoming one, anytime soon

Russia- ~dark aura~ I beg to differ

Prussia- AHHHHH! Psychopath! ~hides behind Germany~

With love and fear,

the Allies + two

P.S. Russia- I have to figure out how to build it first

America- oh, hell no! I'm gonna build it first!


	28. Sydney2

**Dear Allies,**

**To all of you, since none of you depraved people know what a zeppoli is,( zeppolis is it's plural form) it is a Italian pastry, made of fried dough and rolled in cinnamon and sugar. Then, you serve it with, usually, chocolate sauce and/or raspberry sauce. Yum. And to Russia- I don't care who, find someone who has eaten pizza and likes it and have them take you to the best pizzeria they know of.**

**Britain- How the heck can you eat those things you cook*coughincineratecough* and yet not eat pizza? That's messed up.**

**Ciao!**

**Syd**

Dear Syd,

America- oh, like an italian churro

Russia- I'll go ask Italy

England- My food is perfectly fine! In fact my scones are delicious! (They are :D)

With love,

the Allies

(I want to try zeppoli, it sounds delicious!)


	29. Hawaii

**Dear allies**

**Hiya its hawaii its lonely on my island and we're still trying to clean up pearl harbor**

**Dad- SAVE ME FROM FRANCE HE SCARES ME!**

**china- we dont have pandas here but we have cute monkeys**

**Russia- you scare me**

**France- look up *hit on the face with frying pan***

**England- I think your cooking is just fine**

**From, Hawaii**

**P.s.- you forgot your hamburgers at home dad**

Dear Hawaii,

America- I'll hit him in the face! :D ~smacks france~

France- ;A; my beautiful face!

China- how cute?

Russia- why?

England- this boy has sense

France- ;A; my face again!

With love and support,

the Allies

P.S. America- Pearl Harbor sucked, I'll try and get California to help you clean up and seriously! Ugh, I'll come get them later!


	30. Ali3

**Hi!**

**Ali's here!**

**Umm, i'm glad you all had a good Easter, I had of Easter Bun, which is like the this sweet bread with like cherry and raisins, its really good, you guys should totally try it.**

**China: I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't celebrate Easter, I hope a didn't offend you. Oh, I have a panda bear friend too. her name is Sora, she's so adorable and nice.**

**France: I don't want you to wink at me because I don't like your type of l'amor. and If you try anything, I'm bashing your head in with a metal colorguard pole, kay? *sweet smile***

**Thanks For Answering my Letters,**

**With Bunnies and Music,**

**Ali**

**P.s. Here's some Easter Bun, I hope you like it**

Dear Ali,

England- I'll look up the recipe!

America- you gave him ideas...

China- it's fine, don't worry. You do? I never really named my panda...

France- Ahh! She's pulling a Russia!

Russia- I don't see anything wrong with what she just said. Actually England makes lots of threats like that

With love,

the Allies

P.S. England- here ~hands a piece to everyone, but America~

America- why don't I get any?

England- you ate all the fudge and ice cream!


	31. Mexico

**Hola Aliados!**

**It's me, Northern Mexico! (You know, America? The girl you fought with for your now southern territories? Alicia Padilla Vázquez? Rings a bell for ya'?) Anyways, just sending a letter to say hi to everyone!**

**Russia, Russia! How is everything over there in your country? You know, I sent some tequila with this letter because I know how much you like it! Can I have some Vodka? BTW, you are given permision to come visit Mexico whenever you want! I'd recomend you to come in summer, since it's hotter and it'll be a nice change from your cold wheather! See ya around, Ivan!**

**Tío Francia! Mami España told me to tell you that Prussia and him are still waiting for the next BFT meeting with you, because they're both so lonely and they want to see you! (Oh and, Mami España told me to tell you that the next time you touch my ass you'll have to face his Conquistador mode, and stuff)**

**Anglo-cejon, Inglaterra! (Just so you know I just insulted your eyebrows back there) I'm still mad about what your people said about me and my people in that BBC TV show "Top Gear"! I thought we were buddies, man!**

**Hi, China! It's been YEARS since we last saw each other, how are you?**

**Canada! Have I ever told you how much I adore maple syrup? And when it comes directly from your country its just plain delicacy! Say, could I come visit somday?**

**And lastly, America. Well, don't really have much to talk to you about, since everytime we talk we end up fighting I'll try to make one statement without creating any...discussion...So, how are you?**

**One question to all of you! If you were given the chance to change something, anything, from this world of ours, what would it be?**

**Sincerely,**

**Northern Mexico, Alicia Padilla Vázquez**

Dear N. Mexico,

America- ~twitch~ hello... Alicia...I'm alright. I would change communism.

Russia- everything's fine! Spasibo for the tequila, I'll send some vodka right over. I can't wait for summer, you should be expecting a visit from me! I would make world peace.

France- oui, I miss them too! I'll have to ask Spain why he's being such a jerk... I'm just trying to spread l'amour! I wouldn't change a thing, my life is great ;)

England- No, you're trying to spread STD's. I apologize. I'd probably change the embarrassing things people say on tv.

China- I hardly have time to visit anymore, I'm good, aru. If I could change anything I'd make it so I wouldn't have to work all the time.

Canada- thank you, you can visit whenever you want. I'm usually alone except for when I'm watching the states.

With Love,

the Allies


	32. Wisconsin2

**Dad and everyone elce**

**It's good to hear your doing well. Yea he does get a bit weird when dunk last time I was over when he was drunk he thought I was one of his queens I don't know which one.**

**Eh your not my type I like the bad boy type.**

**Well you both have the ability to scare people and I think she would become one with you.**

**Thanks for the herbs I was able to complete the tonic I was working on and I've sent you some of my herbs and a live wood violet as a thank you.**

**Umm dad I don't think that will stop them just confuse them and make them mad.**

**Sincerely**

**Wisconsin**

**P.S**

**Dad that was for everyone I know you like my food but share with the other nations.**

**I've sent more with some burgers to keep him hopefully from eating it all.**

Dear Wisconsin,

America- LOL seriously?

France- I'm everyones type!

Russia- Become one you say? ^J^ I want to meet her

America- what? No way is one of my states becoming one with that! ~points accusingly at Russia~

China- thank you, aru!

America- It'll work!

With love,

the Allies!

P.S. America- ~nomming cheeseburgers like a madmen~

England- thank you!


	33. Arizona2

**Dear Allies,**

**England- With all due respect, sir, I don't think flying mint bunnies exist...**

**Russia-...He's still creepy, Alaska said hi by the way.**

**America- I don't know, sir...anyway~ geuss what? We are winning, I think, at least that's what Delaware said!**

**France- Illinois says that she'll never forgive you, whyszat?**

**Arizona**

Dear Arizona,

England- what're you talking about?

Russia- I don't see Alaska to much anymore... I miss him sometimes

America- shouldn't have sold him to me! And seriously? Awesome!

France- I don't know! All these people are mad at me for nothing

With love,

the Allies


	34. Victoque

**Dear Allies,**

**Hello my name Victoque Alois. I'm fluent in french and english! !Oh i'm wondering why is everything I buy always ""made in china" Shouldnt you do something about that?Oh i drew a chibi america in class today and everyone though it was cute. Then some kidnapped it D:.**

**~Victoque**

Dear Victoque,

America- sup dude?

China- America finds it cheaper to have me make things for him

America- it is!

France- l'angleterre probably kidnapped him!

England- I never kidnapped america! (Actually, Iggy prefers the term surprise adoption)

with love,

the Allies


	35. Hamburg

**Dear America,**

**Before you assume anything Hr. Jones, know that as your son-in-law, I have no plans to sabotage any of you. I will do my best to help you in the fight against the Axis Powers, even Mein Vater. What he's doing now isn't right and I will do whatever it takes to stop him. What he's up to is the reason that I left Deutschland in the first place, and came to New York with Diedrich. Selena and our daughter, Trisha, are the world to me. I will do whatever I can to protect them.**

**I guess you should know what I am going through, Hr. Jones. For awhile, I could stand the Nazis. I thought they were harmless at first. But when I heard them singing in the street one day... I heard them singing their anthem, about how when Jewish blood is spilt, everything will be well... That's when I thought, That's it! I'm out of here! You see, I don't hold grudges against anyone, and I believe that everyone is human, no matter what. I hold onto that tightly. I couldn't just sit on the sidelines anymore.**

**I am here to help you. All of you, Hr. Jones, Hr. Kirkland, Hr. Wang, Hr. Braginski, Hr. Bonnefoy, and Hr. Williams. I need to protect the ones I love. Ich würde sterben, um die ich liebe.**

**Hochachtungsvoll,**

**Alfons Bruno Kaltherzig,**

**Hamburg,**

**PS: Hr. Kirkland, thank you once again for teaching me my English. I don't know how I can repay you, sir...**

Dear Hamburg,

America- I trust you Alfons, don't worry. You can help by staying safe, and keeping the family safe. We're fighting as hard as we can to stop these atrocities. We've almost got them... the war is close to ending so don't worry about us.

With love and sympathy,

the Allies

P.S. England- there's no need to repay me. Don't worry about it


	36. Hugh Hefner? XD

**Dear allies,**

**I've been wanting to ask you if you would all like to be in the latest issue of Playgirl magazine. I have heard of you from one of my Playboy bunnies. She said that the allies are very handsome young men. The pictures will be tasteful and beautiful. Write me back soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**H. Hefner**

**PS: Sharon asked me if France will be on the cover, is that okay with you France?**

Dear Hugh Hefner,

America- dude...

France- of course we're in!

England- No we're not your bloody wanker!

Russia- whats a playboy bunny?

America- …... ohhhh god, someone go explain this to him?

China- not it, aru!

England- not me...

France- ~le drags Russia off to talk to him~

America- now I actually feel bad for the guy...

with mixed feelings,

the Allies?

P.S. France: the cover? :D Ohonhonhon~ of course!

((Thank you for that review XD))


	37. Lila

**hi~Allies**

**this is Lila,you my not remembered me but... that may be because of my time machine,and time pans...it's going to be my B-Day on the 23 of April, like William Shakespeare!**

**Russia-i have you pipe and will send it back in a week.**

**China-thanks for the panda and good luck with telling Russia you love him!:D**

**England-DO NOT COOK!you could for killed me!high five for getting in bed with France on you'll own for once!**

**France-do not cheat with England or we(me and England) will make you eat his cooking!**

**Canada-hi~how is Prussia dialing with not being a country any more?**

**love~lila**

Dear Lila,

Russia- don't break it...

China- WHAT? ~blushes~ …...aru?

England- w-what? Haha... I have no idea what your talking about? ~blushing also~

France- don't deny our love l'angleterre! and I do not cheat, I merely share my love.

Canada- he complains a lot...

with love,

the Allies


	38. The Confederacy

**Allies,**

**Howdy y'all. How's the war? Oh, and America, you need to come visits sometime! The states are missin' you real bad. Also...**

**France, I hate you so I'm real depressed that my name is French and I have your wavy hair. And Spain's shade of brown. And America's bangs and glasses.**

**The Confederate states of America**

**Dixie C. Jones**

**Ps. America Why can't I go to the allies meetings?**

Dear Dixie,

England- War sucks.

America- I try to see them when I'm not busy fighting!

France- how could you hate moi?

With Love,

the Allies

P.S. America- you're not even a country...


	39. Andorra2

**Dear Papa, Big Brother, and other allies,**

**England that's not entirely true...Gibraltar still likes you. In fact he told Padre Spain that he had no claim over him, twice. So you do have someone who likes you!**

**Papa France, I still find it amazing that Gibraltar and his people voted to stay with him. Apparently Gibraltar's still sore at Padre Spain...**

**America, DON'T CUT MY BROTHER OFF DARNIT! And thanks man, that made me feel real loved.**

**Big Brother Canada, Oh...well I think it's kinda cool how you can do that. And you make the best pancakes! I hope to see you soon.**

**Russia, I really don't want te be stabbed repeatedly. Your little sister frightens me.**

**China, you're welcome!**

**From,**

**Jaycee (Andorra)**

**P.S. America may I say I've met one of your citizens and her geography skills scare the daylights out of me. I had no idea that some of your people thought Australia was in Europe. Or that Ottawa is the capital of Sweden...you should do something about that**

Dear Andorra,

England- that's sweet of him

France- its strange, non?

America- What brother? ~rabid kumajiro attacks his face~

Canada- thank you, I hope I see you too

Russia- she scares a lot of people, including me

With love,

the Allies!

P.S. America- pssh, Ottawa is obviously the capital of South Africa!


	40. Arizona2and a half

**Ps: I asked Delaware about 's cooking and he started crying- wh-what do I do? Delaware never crys! EVER! this is scary! It must have been something awful that happened in order to make him cry? Mr. England, sir, why would you do something like that to big brother Delaware? **

**Arizona**

Dear Arizona,

England- I didn't do anything to that git! My food isn't that terrible!

America- Dude, I still have nightmares from when I was little!

With love,

the Allies!


	41. Afterra

**Hiii there, Allies! Afterra here. So... Iggy, why do these people keep insulting your food? I don't get it... And next time we hang out can you tell more pirate stories? Actually, say one in this letter. You were way cooler as a pirate, big brother. And American Idiot: you do realize that hamburgers aren't a food group? I just thought that somebody should inform you of that. And to the rest of the allies in general: is this whole answering letters thing annoying? It seems like America put you up to it. So I can understand if its annoying.**

**Oh yeah, and France, you should really stop stalking Lauren and Emma... 'cause I hang out with them, and it'd be really stupid if you were there... (you stupid frog.)**

**With lots of candy bars and an improper closing,**

**Afterra**

Dear Afterra,

England- I don't know! And a pirate story? Now? Well once upon a-

America: I'M NOT AN IDIOT! and hamburgers are delicious!

Russia: I don't like it.

China- me neither, aru.

France: whyyyyy?

Lauren: ~smacks France~ cause some people like their privacy! Idiot! Go stalk Steve if you're so willing!

France: who's Steve?

Lauren: you ignorant pervert! ~goes on a rant about evil demons~

With love,

the Allies and Lauren


	42. Colorado2

**It's me again.**

**America, General Hammond wants to talk with you. Something about running like a maniac out of the Stargate while wearing ONLY a bikini top that says "I love Russia" on it...?**

**Russia, to build a Stargate, you'll need some metals that aren't from Earth. I can give you the blueprints, though, and the materials not from Earth can be substituted easily enough with Carbon and a high-grade Titanium-Lithium-Uranium alloy. The specifics are on the blueprints, which will appear in your coat pocket when you finish reading this. Here you go!~**

**Britain, thanks for the Scone. I tested it, and discovered that the source of water that they're made with has a bit of sewage in it; not enough to be fatal, but enough to drive people away. Plus, you cook it too long. Once you correct those mistakes, however, they're they're the best scones I've ever eaten. Mmmmm... *the rest of this is obscured by scone crumbs.***

**China, would you rather have Wings or Gills?**

**France, would you rather die by the Tweezers of Doom, or Justin Bieber?**

**Canada, want to come over? Antarctica is staying here, and you know how good at hockey he is. We could play with my kids.**

**See you around!**

**Stargate!Colorado**

Dear Colorado,

America- WTF? I don't know anyone who did that... ~secretly does~

Russia- wonderful, I will begin right away!

England- s-sewage? What are you talking about? Heheh...

China- Wings!

France- Both are terrible ways to die. Why do you hate me?

Canada- sure, I'd love too

With Love,

the Allies


	43. Mir, the Space Station

**Privyet. I am Mir, the Russian Space Station.**

**It is good to hear from you, father. How are you?**

**You would all be interested to know that I have recently discovered a weapon that can make even Japan, the most emotionless of the Axis, start sobbing for hours on end.**

**Behold, HetaOni! *Forces Allies to watch all of HetaOni.***

**Thoughts?**

**-Mir**

**(Note: The Allied watched HetaOni in a 3-D simulation showing every scene in the Mansion. Every. Single. Scene.)**

Dear Mir,

Russia- I'm good, how are things where you are?

America- dude, seriously? Awesome!

~after watching~

America- ;A; Iggy no! You can't lose your eyesight!

England- Damn you, you evil monster!

France- Nooooo! Italyy ~crying~

Lauren: That's what Steve is!

Russia- Why would somebody make this?

China- how come I do nothing... I'm like an extra! ;A;

With sadness,

the Allies

((I love hetaOni! So sad...))


	44. Hamburg2

**Dear Allies,**

**I'm afraid you do not understand. Millions of lives have been taken already! I'll do anything, ANYTHING to stop this! My brothers and sisters ate going through the same pain as the "Imperfect" all across Europe. For what? Because they stood in my Vater's way! I cannot sit on the sidelines and just watch! It makes me sick... I can't take it anymore. Please, please let me do something. I'll treat soldiers, get on the frontlines myself, spy for you. I'll do whatever any of you ask of me. I'll put my own life at stake to just make this isanity stop! I want to stop this great destruction by fire. There has to be something that you need me for...**

**Hochachtungsvoll,**

**Alfons,**

**PS: You're a second Vater to me, Hr. Kirkland. Did you know that? I'll do anything within my power to protect those I hold close.**

Dear Alfons,

France- spying? That could help-

America- NO! Alfons, I understand that you want to help, I know how badly this is eating at you, dude. I feel sick that Germany would do this to innocent people, but I can't have more people in danger. Please... just keep your family safe and we'll handle the rest. We'll stop your Father, and we'll save... whoevers left to be saved, I suppose. This is a hard war to fight, but not impossible to win! We'll stop Hitler, I swear.

With love and support,

the Allies!

P.S. England- Alfons... thank you, I didn't know you felt that way. Please, stay strong, son.


	45. Wisconsin3

**Dad and everyone elce**

**Yea seriously it was confusing and weird so I left as quickly as I could.**

**No I don't like you that way I like someone elce.**

**Well it would be likely you to are a lot alike.**

**I didn't think you would allow it but it would get that flaming psyco away from me she cut my hand open today. *there's blood on the letter***

**No problem I had hope you would like it.**

**I guess but don't look at me when it backfires.**

**Sincerely**

**Wisconsin**

**P.S**

**Glad you like the burgers dad**

**No problem Uncle**

Dear Wisconsin,

America- that's awesome

France- you like someone else? Ohhh, tell me!

Russia- she can become one with me ^J^

America- uhh... I need to get Dixie to take care of that... eep!

China- :D

America- It will! Just watch!

With love,

the Allies!

P.S. America- hahaha! Hero food :D


	46. Ali4

**Hi!**

**I hope you guys like the Easter bun I sent you. I love that stuff. Anyways, Do you guys find time flying too fast? I think it is because it always seem to be passing me by which makes me sad sometimes.**

**Also, What are your favorite animals guys? Mine are polar bears, bunnies, and pandas.**

**France: Dude, I can be so much scarier than Russia even I wanted to so don't test me.**

**Thanks For Answering my Letters,**

**With Bunnies and Music**

**Ali~**

Yo!

England- it was very good! Sometimes time does fly by to fast, usually when things are peaceful, and it seems when something devastating happens it lasts longer. I like unicorns, and flying mint bunnies.

France- My favorite animal is the peacock. I wish I had more time with Joan! ~emo corner~

America- the bald eagle! :DDDD

China- pandas aru!

Russia- puppies! They're so cute with their little faces...

America- O_O WTH dude...

With love,

the Allies!


	47. Hausis

**Hello**

**You probably don't know who this is... but I am America and Canada's mother. I just want my children to know how sorry I am that I lost them to the White men. Please know that I tried my hardest to keep you two with me and raise you to be great spirits of the land, but the Whites had given too many diseases to my people that I was extremely weak by the time they realized your existence.**

**Just know that I love you both very much and not to mourn my passing.**

**All my love,**

**Hausis. Gaho(mother) to North America**

Hello,

America- Mama...? ~tears in eyes~ We miss you mama.

Canada- Mama! We miss you mama! ~crying a little~ You're gonna come back to us mama? Right?

France and England- ~feeling a little guilty~

With love,

the Allies


	48. The Confederacy2

**Allies,**

**Ya, I figured.**

**New York and Illinois are fighting again. Just thought I woould tell ya. Plus they don't listen to me in the slightest.**

**France: Easy. Remember the time you broke into my house?**

**Also, Russia, can you come get you sister? She's starting to freak me out! How does she break the doorknob off? And why does she even think you here?**

**Dixie**

**Ps. Is that why Romano doesn't go to the axis meetings? I thought it was cause he didn't like Germany. You know, it kinda funny to watch Italy try to run~**

Dear Dixie,

America- that's a problem. I also thinkg Wisconsin is having problems with Montana? Or Minnesota?

France- I just want to spread l'amour!

Russia- Ahhhh! No thank you, do not want. I don't know, she's scarrry!

With love,

the Allies

P.S. America- he does sometimes. He IS a country, he's south Italy


	49. Sydney3

**Dear Allies,**

**America- Yeah, sorta, except they are shaped like a ball.**

**Russia: Good, he invented it so he's bound to be able to make it well.**

**England: No, your cooking sucks! Scones do taste good, but you burn them to a crisp and make them horribly! They're worse than Hagrid's rock cakes!( Yup I've has then too they taste yummy but not when IGGY makes them XP)**

**Ciao!**

**Syd**

Dear Sydney,

America- yummy!

Russia- I'll make sure to visit them ^J^ ((Veneziano and Romano, in case you've forgotten Romano))

England- But I think Hagrid's cakes taste just fine! You just don't appreciate fine culinary art!

With love,

the Allies!


	50. Random Person :D

**Everyone: What do you guys think of the dub? Personally I think it's hilarious and better than the original sub, I mean Michael Tatum as France has me laughing the whole time, and I'm very impressed that Clarine Harrp actually makes China sound more like a guy in the dub.**

Dear random person,

America- I sound heroic! NYAHAHAHAHAHA! :D ~**hero pose~**

France- Well, he has talent if he can handle my sexiness and dynamic personality ;)

China- I am a man, aru!

Russia- you are?

China- ~starts beating him with shinatty-chan~

With love,

the Allies


	51. Matthew is not a stupid hat!

**Dear America,**

**You are the UNDERWEAR!**

**Sincerely,**

**Mathew-is-not-a-stupid-hat!**

Dear person,

America- Nuh-uh! I'm the hero! Not my brothers underwear!

Matthew- I don't think I want him as underwear... he'd give me a rash

America- I'm not entirely sure how to respond to that.

With love and confusion,

the Allies!


	52. Arizona3

**Dear Allies,**

**England- Well...um, sir-I...when you talk to air it disturbs me, was that too blunt? Colorado tells me I'm too blunt.**

**Russia- yes, sir, he's still a little saddened by that fact.**

**France- Something about leaving her...? I don't know, sir. Wasn't she a French colony? Again, I don't know sir.**

**America. Yes, sir.**

**Arizona**

**Ps: I was told M too formal and blunt? Oh no! Did I make Delaware cry?**

Dear Arizona,

England- just because you can't see them doesn't mean they're not there! You're just a muggle!

Russia- good ^J^

France- I had to spread my love with the world! I couldn't stay in one place! I was sad to leave her though...

With love,

the Allies!

P.S. America- you're not blunt... but you are a bit formal.


	53. Hawaii2

**Dear allies,**

**Hawaii here to tell england that I am a GIRL A GIRL! DO I LOOK LIKE A BOY TO YOU I'M A GIRL I TELL YOU A GIRL! GIRL!*one long girl fit later* pant, pant. I'm a girl.**

**Russia- your scary, BUT AWSOME!**

**China-yes I bet you would think they are cute**

**England- A GIRL! I'M A GIRL**

**America- yeah, smack france again**

**France-*bullet barely misses his face* oops my finger... slipped yeah slipped**

**From,**

**Hawaii( who is a girl! England)**

Dear hawaii,

Russia- I'm awesome? :D Do you want to become one?

China- I bet. Don't become one with him.

England- Augh! I'm sorry miss!

America- ~smacks France~

France- Everyone hates me! ;A;

With love,

the Allies


	54. Ryoko

**Hello my name is Ryoko I have a few question what do you do if someone is sending death threat to you? I have some idea (twirl scythe around back) but my friend tell me killing is wrong -.- also do you know who Canada is? that all for now**

Dear Ryoko,

America- you annoy the crap out of them!

Russia- killing... is wrong? What philosophy is this?

America- Canadas my bro!

France- he's my son!

China- what is a Canada aru?

England- I remember my little Mattie

Russia- who?

Canada- three out of five isn't bad...

With love,

the Allies


	55. Celia

**Hey~!**

**My names Celia~! How are you guys~! And can I have a hug, except you France I don't want you perving on me... Russia, can I become one with you!:D Oh and Russia, I don't think you are scary at all, I think you're adorable~! I totally had dreams about you guys!(And the axis,Romano,Spain,Prussia,Hungary and Taiwan) And I'm sorry Russia and China, but you guys were never in any of the dreams I had :( I don't know why Taiwan or Hungary were in my dreams, but they were only in one (along with Spain) Okay I'll shut up now, sorry for rambling XD**

**From~ Celia~**

Dear Celia,

America- ~hugs~ free hugs :D

France- ~le sobbing in the corner~ why does everyone hate me?

Russia- Of course you can become one! ^J^ ~hugs~

Everyone else- ~hugs~

With love,

the Allies


	56. Kayylin

**Dear Awesome America, Cute China, Elegant England, Compassionate Canada, Friendly France, and who can forget the Remarkable Russia!**

**Well firstly herrro my name is Kayylin so how are you guys? Russia lets be friends! I love snow and sunflowers:D oh and I wanted to ask you all who do you think is the party person out of the G8? personaly I think its America because of all those crazy movies(American Pie,the Hangover,Superbad) and that song Party in the USA! Haha I never see much people doing stuff like that on YouTube or any foreign shows and movies oh yea and I was wondering why China has one of the least amount of fangirls?... well hope to here from you soon have a nice day Allies!**

**Kayylin**

**P.s I didn't forget you Canada :D hugs!**

**P.p.s I enclosed a bag of some blueberry muffins hope you enjoy! Don't tell America h might eat it all from you guys**

Dear Kewl Kayylin,

Russia- Friend? I made a friend! Yay! ~does cute little happy dance~

France- L'angleterre(England) is pretty fun when he's drunk ;D

England- Wanker!

America- Dude can party!

With love,

the Allies!

P.S. Canada- th-thank you! ~hugs~

P.P.S. America- ~only gets one muffin~ Awwww... no fair!


	57. Israel

**Dear allies;**

**Good day to you all, this is Israel, the jewish state. I'd just like to inform you all (especially you, America) that I have been locked in Germany's basement and my living conditions are less then superb. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you guys please HELP ME!**

**From Israel**

Dear Israel,

America- don't worry, Izzy! I'll save you, cause I'M THE HERO!

England- what he said.

With love,

the Allies


	58. Mir, the Space Station2

**Privyet, Comrades.**

**I am well, Father. I just have one problem: International won't become one with me, no matter how hard I try. Is that supposed to happen?**

**And what is this strange fluttery feeling I get in my chest whenever I'm around her?**

**Comrades, you all should know, that mansion really exists. What will you do with this information? If you choose to do nothing, I will Kamikaze into it and destroy it, as well as myself, Da.**

**Amerika, could you please get the Moon to stop her blocking of my attempts to get International to become one with me? The Moon will NOT STOP. (I think she's crazy..0.0)**

**Mir Space Station**

**PS: Father, I have chosen my human name: I am Piotr Braginski. Do you like it?**

Hi Mir,

Russia- A lot of people say no at first. Keep trying! Oh... I think... you are in love, da? Good for you!

America- Don't do that! We'll handle it! We'll go in there a defeat those monsters!

England- because that worked so well in the video!

America- We're doing it right after we write Iggy! We know what to avoid at least. I don't know if I have jurisdiction over the moon... I gotta go look that up...

With love,

the Allies

P.S. Russia- that sounds wonderful! :D


	59. Colorado3

**I'm back.**

**I think not, America. You look Sexy in a Bikini top. *Holds up pictures of America doing previously mentioned thing.***

**How's the power for your Stargate prototype, Russia? Here's some Antimatter to power it. BE CAREFUL: if Antimatter touches regular matter, it will blow up violently**

**Britain, you used water from the Thames, didn't you?**

**China, here are some blueprints for a Zat'nat'kiel. They're a type of weapon that I think would be useful in battle.**

**France: I hate you because 1: you have no respect for people's privacy, and 2: you killed the Holy Roman Empire.**

**How does Tuesday sound, Canada? I see you at every World Meeting, by the way. I can't imagine why they wouldn't see you.**

**See you soon~!**

**Stargate!Colorado**

Dear Colorado,

America- ~blushes~ that's my twin...

Canada- that isn't me!

Russia- don't worry, I'll be careful

Britain- …...yes, yes I did

China- thank you, aru. I shall begin building right away!

France- The kid needed to be taught a lesson...

Canada- Tuesday sounds great :)

With love,

the Allies!


	60. Lumina

**Guten Tag, Alliierte Streitkräfte!**

**To All: Thoughts on the "Germany is Holy Roman Empire" theory?**

**Lumina Balderson, Blue Lantern.**

**PS: Anyone in here who can tell me what a Blue Lantern is will get a kiss on the lips from a teenage girl**

Dear Lumina,

America- they look so much alike...

Britain- it's kind of weird...

France- that would explain why Germany hates me so much...

With love,

the Allies!

P.S. America-huh... I'm not entirely sure?

Russia- you have that movie Green Lantern, da? Maybe it's like that, only blue.


	61. Magical Person

***Busts down door.***

**Allies! Allies! I have news. You are about to be invaded by something even worse then the Axis: you are about to be invaded by Fangirls.**

**The Fangirls strike at midnight.**

**I can help you, for a price. It's either whatever sick fate the Fangirls decide to give you, *shudder,* or being emasculated for two months and no seeing them again for twenty years. Either way, it's better for me to work my magic on you then let the fangirls get you.**

***Shaking fills the building, and loud squees echo through the hall.***

**Mist! They're here early! I'm sorry about this, but this is your best chance of survival!**

***Tosses magic Genderbending powder on the allies and knocks them out, teleporting to a warehouse in Alaska.***

**I'm sorry, but stay here until the insane fangirls are gone! And if they find you, tell them that you aren't the countries you personify! I'll be back. *Picks up Russia's Pickaxe and does a flying leap out the door.* DIE CRAZY FANGIRLS!**

America- did she say... fangirls!

England- not them again!

Russia- they're like a bunch of Belarus' ~shaking like Latvia~

France- did that say genderbending...?

~POOF and they're in Alaska~

America- dude... I have boobs!~

England- you bloody git! ~whacks him with a broom~

Russia- my voice! It's all squeaky! Squeakier than my japanese voice! O.O

France- ohonhonhonhon~ I look hot!

With... WTF?

The Allies, sort of


	62. Three Fangirls

**HEEEEYYYY AMERICA (my uh-mazing cool Hero) and hello to all the other Allies too! :D how are you guys I hope your all well :) anyways my friends(Dee and Emma) and I were wondering... uh... um well when is the last time you guys had a girlfriend? Or do you guys prefer hotdogs over donuts? If you don't understand than ask America he can explain it Ooh yea and Emma says she has a major crush on Russia and Canada ^^ than Dee says she loves China! He's so adorable which makes me ask a question for China... *blushes* are you a dude or dudette because I honestly can't tell:( and its killing me I keep telling my friend your a guy but she says otherwise and has a girl crush on you... yea... so um**

**Well laterz for now**

**3 Silly fangirls in NM**

Dear 3 fangirls,

America- I think the last time I had a girlfriend was back in the 80's...

England- I had one right before WWII...

France- I had a girlfriend last week, actually, I had a few... and honey, I go both ways!

China- I'm a man! Jeez, aru! ~blushes~ your friend sounds nice...

Canada- ~blushes! N-no one ever sees me, so I've never had a girlfriend. Th-thanks...

Russia- I always hurt people, so they never stay with me long. D: Does Emma want to become one? :D

With love,

the Allies


	63. Mexico2

**Queridos Aliados:**

**It's me again! Northern Mexico! *struggles trying to make a braid to her hair, sighs* Darn it...¿Tío Francia? Would you mind doing a braid to my hair? You used to do it all the time when I was younger!**

**Thanks for the Vodka Russia! My brother's and I appreciate it a lot! And, we will expect your visit any time soon, we already prepared the guest room and it is all ready for you to come! I can't wait to see you!**

**Tio Francis, Mami España is not a jerk, he just doesn't want you touching me inappropiately (and believe me I don't want that either, it is quite uncomfortable)**

**Oh Inglaterra! You are so sweet! I am so sorry about the eyebrow comment! I really am, I just let my feeling get the best of me! *Hugs England* I do really like your eyebrows, and I don't think your cooking is that bad!**

**China-San, I agree with you, Mexcians in the northern part work double the work than the rest of the republic, I know how you feel, having to work all the time! Take some vacations!**

**Gracias, Canadá! I'll go visit around this days, so expect me to drop by sometime!**

**BTW, America I sent some tacos with this letter for EVERYONE, so don't try and eat them all, alright?**

**With much love,**

**Alicia Padilla Vázquez**

Dear Mexico,

France- Sure ma cherie!

Russia- See you soon!

England- thank you...

China- I wish I could, aru. I have to work, or my boss will get angry!

Canada- Alright! I'll make pancakes!

America- ~already halfway through the tacos~ huh?

England- ~takes tacos away and gives the rest to the other countries~ thank you!

With love,

the Allies!


	64. greenapple23

**Dear allies,**

**What was it like in the 1960s or 1970s? I'm asking this because you guys live forever and you were all alive in every century. So I'm asking what did you do in the 60s or 70s like did you do the hustle or went to woodstock? Did you hear Jefferson Airplane or disco?**

**Your huge fan,**

**greenapple23 :DD**

**PS: France, did you participate in the sexual revolution?**

Dear greenapple23,

America- I had the Vietnam War to worry about ~shutters~ So cold... so cold... ~emo corner~

England- I was fine during those times, I really got into rock and roll

France- Awww, good times, good times. When a man could wear glitter and not get questioned!

Russia- I was working on getting into space and nuclear weapons

China- I was dealing with communism

With love,

the Allies

P.S. France- of course! ;D


	65. the Confederacy3

**Allies,**

**Minnasota. I'm kinda worried that she's gonna to kill her sister...**

**France: Then there was th time you kidnapped Lousianna...**

**Russia: She left... But she saw the address on this letter, so she now knows where you are. Sorry...**

**China: Can i have a panda?**

**Dixie**

**P.S. How is he a country but I'm not? I was tecncally a country for 5 years**

Dear Dixie,

America- I am too...

Russia- ~sobbing in the corner~ Don't let her get me!

China- Sure, aru

With love,

the Allies!

P.S. America- well... you lost.


	66. Wisconsin4

**Dad and everyone else**

**Dad- Yea in retrospect it kinda is.**

**France- I'm not telling.**

**Russia- All right I'll tell her that.**

**Dad- Don't worry I'm fine I've handled it.**

**China this time I sent a Scarlet Catchfly and a Wild Blue Phlox.**

**Dad- sure whatever you say.**

**Sincerely**

**Wisconsin**

Dear Wisconsin,

Russia- thank you ^J^

America- good...

China- thank you, aru!

America- seriously, nobody thinks this is a good idea?

The rest of the Allies- ~shakes head no~

America- D:

With love,

the Allies


	67. Ireland

**China: I'm not saying you're not a guy, I just feel yuki kaida *Your Japanese VA* doesn't make you sound like a guy.**

**France: Trust me Michael J tatum is excellent as you.**

**BTW I have this letter from Ireland,**

**"Dia Dhuit half baked ex pirate,**

**I still hate ye arse after so many years. It's been over 90 years since North Left home. I want him back.**

**Your ex adopted sister.**

**Republic of Ireland**

**PS Hey France want to beat the snot out of this guy when we get the chance?"**

Dear Person, and Ireland,

China- hmmpf

France- wonderful!

England- that wasn't my fault... Auggh!

With love?

The Allies

P.S. France- of course, ma cherie! ~kicks England in the shins~

England- WANKER!


	68. Celia2

**Hi again~!**

**France... I didn't say I hated you, now did I? Actually you are one of my faves~! I just don't want you touching me like that cause you probably , I wuv hugs~! There is some other things I would like to mention, but you guys wouldn't like what I wouldve said XD Hey, America! I totally have a plushie of you 8D and I have magnets of you guys and Russia and China keychains I also have chibitalia and Holyrome magnets~! Why do I always use the sguiggly lines? Oh and Canada, if you're there I have never forgotten you once, ever! And actually I did the opposite of what most people do I got America mixed up with you instead of you mixed up with America XD (only once!And it will never happen again!)Longest thing I have ever said XD I use too many face thingies... face XD**

**From~ Celia~**

**P.S: Is it weird that I have favorite letters? And seriously longest thing I have ever typed (unless I was writing a story)Man my computers being a fuck ass... Sorry for my language XD**

**BIG FAT END OF TEXT!**

Dear Celia,

France- you don't hate me? :D

America- really? That's awesome!

Russia- I'm a keychain?

((HRE and chibitalia FTW!))

With love,

the Allies

P.S. No, not weird at all XD


	69. Sydney4

**Dear Allies,**

**America- Uh huh. Theyre even awesomer than Prussia!**

**Russia: Ok, just don't scare the crap out of them or else they might be too afraid to be able to make good pizza. And that would be horrible.((I just kinda assumed you were talking about N. Italy, I did remember Roma~))**

**England:**

**...**

**You think Hagrid's rock cakes are GOOD? Do you not remember Harry and Ron almost breaking their teeth from biting into one?**

**And I can too appreciate the culinary arts! I do like scones and stuff, but when YOU make them you freaking incinerate them worse than if you'd put them in a steel box on the sun! And you aren't supposed to cook like that!**

**Bye.**

**Syd**

Dear Sydney,

America- OMG, I need to go get some!

Russia- I won't try too...

England- Listen to me young lady, I know what true culinary art is, and if you can't appreciate it, look elsewhere for your scones! and I do not incinerate my food!

France- what about that time you burned water...

England- shut up you git!

With love,

the Allies


	70. Hausis2

**Hello,**

**oh my darling boys... Please don't cry... It was only bad circumstances that separated us. How I wish I could come to you both... however it is very hard for spirits to cross over from the spirit world. However I intend to find that "Roman Empire" Man, as he seems to have escaped before...Anyway, How have you two been in my absence? You must have grown up wonderfully... How are you concerning other spirits? have you been civil to everyone? You ARE keeping your land safe and healthy right? Sorry If I'm being too nosy... but I've been gone for so long I need to know what has happened to you two after you were taken from me... *sad smile* you know how I worry...**

**All my love,**

**Mother.**

Dear Mom,

America- I've been great mama! We invented this food called the hamburger and its delicious... :D I'm protecting everyone I can...

Canada- I've been good, I'm just a little sad that everyone keeps forgetting me. I'm polite to everyone I meet, mama.

With love,

the Allies


	71. Ali5

**Hey Guys! So glad you answered my letter, I really appreciate it.**

**So, I was curious, hae you guys eer had a moment when you felt really dumb? I have,**

**This one time in was at my computer watch a video and I didn't realize it was in spanish so I kept listening right and then I kept listen laughing how retarded this video was until my cousin comes behind me and she listens to it. " you know thats in spanish...right?" she says and I just facepalm myself because of that, I felt so dumb.**

**Russia: I think puppies are adorable too but some of them are really mean sometimes. *sad face***

**America: definelty bald eagle**

**Thanks For Answering my Letters**

**With Bunnies and Music**

**Ali~**

Dear Ali,

America- that time I tried to paint Mt. Fuji red...

England- when I tried summoning demons and accidentally summoned Russia

France- the time when I tried to marry England

China- when I played with a panda not realizing it was Russia in a panda suit

Russia- …. I don't remember feeling dumb... I don't really remember feeling anything at all... and I know they're mean, no animal really seems to like me besides my cat...

With love,

the Allies


	72. Hawaii3

**Aloha Allies,**

**Dad! Someone did magic and turned all the states into Chibis again, look, look how small I am!**

**England- It's okay I just freak out from time just ask dad, one time I woke him up by hitting him with a frying pan, it was fun~**

**france- don't get any ideas you pedobear just because I'm a child again doesn't mean I'm defenslace.**

**Russia- does becoming one with you mean becoming your friend if that's the case then sure I'd love to!**

**China- I'm not to cute am I?**

**America- FIND SOMEONE TO TURN US BACK RIGHT NOW!**

**from,**

**Hawaii**

**p.s oh dear lord my voice is so squeaky, now that I think about it it' it's kinda fun to be like this**

Dear Hawaii,

America- awww, you're so cute!

England- haha, nice.

France- I'm not the pedophile! That's Spain!

Russia- hmm... alright. I made two friends! :D

China- AWWWW! YOU'RE SO CUUUUUUTE! :D

With love,

the Allies

P.S. America- squeaky like you just inhaled a lot of helium?


	73. Arizona4

**Dear Allies_  
_  
England-...um...sir...are you...are you making a reference to a fictional book?**

**America- I'm slightly afraid of your brother...what should I do in a situation in which he is referring to me as a...muggle.**

**Russia-Oh...well...then I suppose I am pleased that you are pleased.**

**France- I'll be sure to tell her that ,sir...when she's not threatening to shoot me for telling you-oh dear. It appears she's taking them out now...the guns I mean. If I could please ask you to tell America that we are about to have a repeat of the French and Indian War I would be very grateful, thank you.**

**Arizona.**

**(B-But , they are such big and powerful countries-Wouldn't it be better this way...Mr. England almost help south in the civil war.. if he has t-that much power think of what he can do with a puny state like me! Ohdearoohdearohdear...)**

Dear Arizona,

England- FICTIONAL? HOW DARE YOU!

America- he does that sometimes...

Russia- thats good ^J^

France- Holy crap, AMERICA THERES GONNA BE ANOTHER FRENCH AND INDIAN WAR!

America- Another war? Seriously?

With love,

theAllies

P.S. America- Iggy won't hurt you, he's afraid I'll sit on him

England- because you're morbidly obese!


	74. Mexico3

**Hola (otra vez) Aliados!**

**Gracias Tío Francis! That's very much appreciated, now...3 feet away from me, if you will? *pushes France away with a broom' Thank you!**

**I'll be waiting Russia, oh and BTW be certain that your bring the right clothes this time...remember last time you practically choked with your scarf on, let's not repeat that this year, please.**

***Hands England a full order of Tacos for himself* That is for you and only you, it is my apology to you!**

**I'm sad for you China! *Hugs China* Maybe I can go to your house and help you with your work sometime? How does that sound?**

**Yummy! Pancakes! I can already taste them!**

***Glares at America* What did I say about the tacos, Alfred F. Jones? *sighs* Seriously, compadre, what am I going to do with you?**

**With much love,**

**Alicia Padilla Vázquez**

**PD: Oh guys! I got another question for you! What do you most like 'bout Mexico?**

Dear Mexico,

Russia- I'm going to bring my scarf anyways ^J^ It's very dear to me.

England- thank you ~eats tacos~ they are very good!

China- that sounds fun, aru! I mean not the work, but having a friend around...

Canada- Can't wait!

America- give me more tacos...?

With love,

the Allies!

P.S. America- tacos!

Russia- warm temperatures!


	75. Minshara

**Hyra, Human Nations!**

**My name's Samuel Jones, or Raikarr Syru, the personification of the Minsharan race, and it's nice to hear from you. Or rather, I know your future selves, minus one exception, but I wanted to get to know you in the past.**

**Russia, I won't become one with you, because Mom would murder me with her Tweezers of Doom if I did. I will, however, play you in Tetris: I know you love that game almost as much as vodka and sunflowers.**

**China, here's a Samaurong wok. Samaurong is a metal from my planet, and it can only be destroyed by the heat of a supernova. It also can be used as a regular Wok, of course, at the same temperatures.**

**France, how did you cope with the loss of J'eanne de Arc? It must have hurt terribly. I know that if I ever lost my Minsk, that I would beshattered.**

**Britain, are you still a Tsundere? Also, may I have a scone? Here's a Minsharan version of a scone. We're humanoids, so our digestive systems are very similar.**

**To all, if you were trapped in the HetaOni mansion, and America was the one who sacrificed himself so that you would all live, and nothing could bring him back, what would your reactions be, taking into mind the previous events of HetaOni?**

**Britain, everyone, enjoy the time you have with America. He may be an idiot, but he means well, and he has a good heart.**

**Well, I hope to hear from you soon.**

**-Samuel Jones/Raikarr Syru, Minshara**

**PS: Hi, uncle Canada**

Dear Minshara,

Russia- I must warn you, I'm very good at that game! ^J^

China- thank you, aru!

France- I didn't cope... I still have nightmares ~emo corner~

England- Whats a tsundere? And sure you may have a scone ^^ ~eats the scone~ it tastes... different... As for you're other question... I don't... I... I'd lose it, I bloody would.

Canada- I'd be so sad... Sure he gets me in a lot of trouble, but he's my brother... I don't know how I would live, it would be different. That's for sure...

Russia- I suppose I'd take back all my insults about his eating habits... and not hate him anymore...

China- He'd be an actual hero...

With love,

the Allies

P.S. Canada- hello!


	76. Ryoko2

**Russia- Yes thank you finally someone who understand that killing is not wrong :3 Also I'm from Russia too yay**

**America- What kind of hamburger do you like the most?**

**England- I don't know why people don't see flying mint bunny or the other I have a friend nobody see too his name Kurai**

**France- Uhhh what does bdsm mean cause someone what to do that to me?**

**China- How do you keep your hair so long?**

Dear Ryoko,

Russia- wonderful!

America- double bacon cheeseburger!

England- finally! Someone who can see them!

France- ohonhonhon~

China- I only cut my hair a few inches at a time

With love,

the Allies


	77. Elizabeth

**I'm such a big fan of all of you! :D**

**America, you keep on being the most freaking awesome hero ever! :DD What was going through your head when you tasted your first burger?**

**England, In all of the nations you are the most intelligent and sophisticated. :) What color hair dye did you apply during your punk years?**

**France, You are the most handsome and most sexy in all of the nations! No wonder England has mulitple wet dreams about you!**

**Russia, I would be most honored to be one with you. How did you get so tall?**

**China, your panda is cute! *gasp!* China! Look out! Yong soo is right behind you trying to grab your breasts!**

**Canada, you're an original, most calming relaxing society you have! I definitely notice you all the time! :DDDD**

**Write me back soon! :DDDD Love,**

**Elisabeth**

Dear Elizabeth,

America- I was thinking, oh what is this and then BAM! Happiness and double rainbows explode in my mouth

England- green, blue, black... It changed depending on my mood.

France- ohonhonhon, I didn't know L'angleterre thought so highly of me.

England- ~blushing deep red~

Russia- Yay~ Well, I was really little and after I got out of being under tartar's rule, I just got bigger and bigger and bigger, and now I'm the largest nation in the world! :D

China- thank you, aru! And WHA-~getting groped by korea~

Korea- your breast are mine da ze~

China- I don't have breasts! Go bother Japan!

Canada- thank you

With love,

the Allies


	78. Lumina2

**Guten Tag, Alliierte Streitkräfte!**

**What happened to you? You're all girls! Did one of Britain's spells go wrong? No worries, I have a pamphlet on what you can expect now that you're women. Oh, and some... stuff... that you'll find useful. Oh, and um, the cycle may be a teensy bit uncomfortable.**

**I'm sure that the spell will wear off soon; if not, want to help me kill the FemPreg Fairy?**

**PS: Russia, you're so close, I'll just tell you: Blue Lanterns are hope-powered versions of Green Lanterns. That's pretty much the only difference. A kiss for you!**

Dear Lumina,

America- fangirls attacked and someone trying to save us turned us into girls.

England- I don't want to have a time of the month!

France- I don't think my girlfriend(s) will think I'm sexy like this ;A; No matter! My boyfriend(s) will ;D

China- why do I look almost the same?

With love,

the Allies

P.S. Russia- yay! I win!


	79. Mir, the Space Station3

**Privyet, Allies.**

**L-Love? I-I'm in love? Nyet! I can't be in love with her! Can I?**

**How about you just drop a bomb on the mansion? Even better, you could ask Colorado for an Antimatter bomb and drop it down the chimney.**

**Also, I am composing my own Marukaite Chikyuu. I will play it for you when I am done.**

**I hope to hear from you again!**

**-Piotr Braginski, Mir Space Station**

Dear Mir,

Russia- You can fall in love with anyone, anywhere, anytime. It's getting them to love you back that's hard ~sigh~

America- Let's take the mansion, and move it somewhere else :D

England- why is that always your solution? Fist the axis and now a mansion...

With love,

the Allies!


	80. Three Fangirls2

**HEEEYYY GUYS! Sorry Russia but Emma loves you but prefers to be friends she doesn't want to become one with any of you (she's a free spirit kind of gal) and awwww Canada I'm sorry if I were a country I'd totally date you because your so adorable! :D... oh yea and Dee says she's sorry about the mix up China but that one episode with the drawing made her think you were a girl but don't worry she still like you... possibly even more too ;) (Dee's a bi like France she swings both ways) hehehe well I guess that's all hope to hear from you guys soon bye!**

**With love**

**Three silly fangirls in NM**

Dear three fangirls,

Russia- Awww D:

Canada- th-thank you

China- ~blushes~ thanks...

With love,

the Allies


	81. Kayylin2

**DEAR Awesome America, Compassionate Cananda, Elegant England, Flirtatious France, Cute China, and Remarkable Russia! Hey guys thanks for responding to my last letter :D it just made my day but you never answered my last question why does China have so little fangirls? Even S. Italy has more girls drooling over him than China :( and China is like in my top three favorite characters in Hetalia (along with Canada And Russia ;) well laterz for now Allies**

**Kewl Kayylin**

**P.s aww you think I'm kewl:D**

Dear Kewl Kayylin,

China- I don't know! I think they think I'm a girl! I can prove I'm a man! Gosh!

France- ohonhonhon!

Russia- I thought he was a girl... its an honest mistake...

China- I hate you, aru

With love,

the Allies!


	82. New Hampshire and Vermont

**Dear Allies-**

**New Hampshire: Hello, Dad and... friends? Dad has friends? That aren't aliens? Whatever, friends or not. I'm only here for France... France, step a little to the left *knife comes flying at France's head, but missed and hits the wall behind him* That was a warning shot. I heard about what you tried to do to Hawaii.**

**France, if you ever even think of trying anything on any of my siblings again, this is what will happen to you: I'll find an abandoned wooden house, tie you to one of the support beams, castrate you, and set that wound on fire. Then I'll set the house around you on fire, so that no one can come and save you (like anyone would want to). Understand? I'm deadly serious as well, I'm not afraid to do what I must to protect my siblings, they mean everything to me.**

**Vermont: New Hampshire scares me sometimes... anyways, I'm here with questions**

**Let's say by some twisted turn of events, one of you would have to be in charge of the entire world. Who would each of you want to be in charge (and not you can't choose yourself) and why?**

**Signed-**

**Maddi and Abigail Jones (New Hampshire and Vermont)**

Dear New Hampshire and Vermont,

America- Tony's not an alien!

France- Auggh! More hate mail! O_O ~clings to Russia's arm~ I like him more right now!

Russia- become one, da?

France- non...

America- Liechtenstein! I don't trust any of these fools...

England- I'm with America on this one...

France- holy crap, they agreed on something for once!

With love,

the Allies


	83. Dr Christopher

**Dear America,**

**I am your physician from Sunset clinic and I am urging you for the 450th time to STOP EATING HAMBURGERS! The mad cow sickness is a big worry for supermarkets However in fast foods chains such as Mcdonalds still have the meat patties that might contain the mad cow sickness! America... If you don't stop eating Big macs I would have no choice but to cut off Florida!**

**Sincerely,**

**M.D**

Dear Dr. Christopher,

America- Why do you hate me? My Florida or my hamburgers ;A; I need both...

England- why would you have to remove Florida if hamburgers are the problem?

With questions,

the Allies


	84. Dbag and sister

**Dear Russia,**

**I BANGED UKRAINE!**

**Love,**

**Dbag**

Dear Dbag,

Russia- ~dark aura~ I will rip you to shreds and feed your soul to general winter ~insane grin~

America- dude! You're totally lieing, Ukraine isn't like that! I take it the Dbag means Douchebag right?

Russia- ~twitch~ I'll be there soon, don't you worry! ~walks off to find Dbag~

Dude, you're gonna die,

the Allies

**Hi I'm Dbag's little sister and I want to ask you something, Is Russia going to my older brother's apartment and beat him with his pipe? If so write me back so I can record on my Iphone!**

**Your fan,**

**Sister**

Dear Dbag's sister,

America- yes, he's probably going to be murdered. I think Russia has some hand grenades too...

England- My condolences for your brother. He shouldn't have said that though.

With condolences for the death of your douchebag brother,

the Allies


	85. Hamburg3

**Dear Allies,**

**Nein! Nein, you don't understand! I have no choice anymore. Do you have any idea what my Vater has done? He... He sent Tzipora and Fritzi to Auschwitz! Auschwitz! Do you have any idea what the hell they do there! It isn't just a swift extermination there! They experiment on the prisoners there. And if not that, they are worked to death! My family is already dying! And it all my bastard of a Vater's fault! I can't stand this... I can't do this anymore... Gott helf Mir... Gott helf Mir... Please... Please, please, please let me fight.**

**Hochachtungsvoll,**

**Alfons**,

Dear Alfons,

Russia- Auschwitz? I've heard things about this place... terrible things. We should let him fight.

America- ~sigh~ Alfons. Be careful. Don't try to be a hero. Do what you have to and nothing more.

With love and support,

the Allies


	86. The Confederacy4

**Allies,**

**Russia: Sorry... Not really but still.**

**China: Its so cute! *hugs panda***

**England: Why don't you like Sealand? If your nice to him he might stop bugging you.**

**Dixie**

**P.s. ... Sometimes America, i just want to k- hit you... thats what i was about to say... It doesn't matter i lost, Romano was never a true country! Plus if I'm not a country, then why am i alive like you?**

Dear Dixie,

Russia- kolkolkol~

China- I know right, aru?

England- he's not a country! He can't go around lieing to people!

With love,

the Allies

P.S. America- Romano is South Italy... Like Veneziano is North? And I don't know! Babysitting purposes? Somebody needs to watch the states!


	87. Wisconsin5

**Dad and everyone else**

**Do you have any other messages I can give I'm close to Alaska so I could send her a message from you.**

**I'm totally fine I only had to get twelve stitches in my hand.**

**No problem any time.**

**Well it is kinda a bad idea dad you have to admit that.**

**Wisconsin**

Dear Wisconsin,

America- tell her I said hi! :D

England- you call that fine?

America- it is not a bad idea! Someone back me up! Canada!

Canada- sorry... it's just not an efficient idea!

With love,

the Allies


	88. Mir, the Space Station4

**Privyet, Allies. Here is my Marukaite Chiyuu**

***Techno-version of Russia's Marukaite Chikyuu plays.***

**Hey hey, папа, give me vodka**

**Hey hey, мама, hey hey, мама**

**The freeze-dried food that I ate a long time ago,**

**I can't forget the taste of it.**

**Draw a circle, that's the Earth,**

**Draw a circle, that's the Earth,**

**Draw a circle, that's the Earth,**

**I am the Mir Space Station**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**Looking closely...(kolkolkolkol...)**

**Or maybe it could be the earth?**

**I am the Mir Space Station.**

**Ah, with just one stroke of paint,**

**A lovely world can be seen.**

**The view of Earth from Space**

**Is beautiful!**

**"You will become one with me soon, International!**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**I am the Mir Space Station.**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**Su!-ddenly, it's the earth**

**The large blue-green orb earth!**

**I am the Mir Space Station.**

**Ah, the beautiful Earth**

**Is simply wonderful.**

**Someday humans will leave the planet.**

**"I can't wait!"**

**Then new life will rule the Earth.**

**"No, you can't nuke Amerika from orbit!"**

**Hey hey, брат, I need some crewmen!**

**And then, сестра, I'll be all set**

**That's right, дедушка, peace is the best!**

**Yes yes, малыш, "You called, Capitalist pig?"**

**Hey hey, папа, I need some repairmen as well!**

**Hey hey, мама, hey hey, мама**

**The freeze-dried food that I ate a long time ago,**

**I can't forget the taste of it.**

**My secret weapon can make Japan cry!**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth,**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth,**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth,**

**I am the Mir Space Station!**

**Ah, with just one stroke of paint,**

**A lovey world can be seen.**

**Crossing the cosmos**

**I can see Hale-Bopp!**

**Ah, throughout this world**

**Humans live side to side.**

**I wish that I could meet some**

**And come down to Earth!**

**Well, that's it. I hope you like it. Also, Amerika, it would be best if you just bombed the Mansion.**

**-Piotr Braginski, Mir Space Station**

Dear Mir,

Russia- ~clapping~ Very good!

America- Dude! Would a bomb even work on the mansion? The alien Steve-things could eat it or something! Augggh, we need an awesome solution!

Prussia- ~busts down the wall~ Did someone say awesome?

With love,

the Allies and the awesome Prussia!


	89. Sydney5

**Dear Allies,**

**America- YES YOU DO. THEY'RE BETTER THAN MCDONALD'S.**

**Russia- Ok!**

**England- Don't you young lady me, dude. There are many things of which I can be called... Lady isn't one.**

**Oh yeah? I will! My aunt makes better scones anyway!And you don't know chicken shit about 'culinary art'. If you do, then why will America, France, hell even ITALY tell me tnat youre cooking is horrible? Huh?**

**France- Thank you for agreeing!**

**...**

**Wow, wasn't expecting to ever type THAT to France...**

**Bye!**

**Syd**

Dear Sydney,

America- WHAT? I'll be the judge of that!

England- you're a man? QUIT SENDING HATE MAIL!

France- your welcome!

With love,

the Allies!


	90. Cecel

**Dear Allies,**

**Sup Bros! -Hugs Everyone-**

**Its Me, Cecel... You know...Englands Colony then Became China's then Back to England?**

**Fuck you guys if you did not remeber 3 (xD) Anyway... How Ya'll been doing? and so help me france if you start talking about the Latest girl you hooked up with, I Will feed you to Fluffy (fluffy is my Zombie by the way -evil grin- ).**

**America: DUDE! I totally got "Incidious", Want to watch it?**

**England: Fluffy got loose again in Londan, Can you bring him back ALIVE? Sorry if he ate anyone, I forgot to give him Meat**

**Russia: :D -pokes happily- All will become one with Russia Da?**

**China: - evil grin - EVERYBODY WAS KUNG FU FIGHTING! (LOL)**

**France: I bet you $5 bucks that you run "Babys 'R' US", Quick Question: Do you sell your Babys Live or Dead?**

**Wasn't Canada In the Allies?**

**Sincerely Cecel,**

**A.K.A The girl who thought it would be funny to put Maple Syrup in your Beer ( ;D )**

Dear Cecel,

America- who? And I'm doing awesome, thanks for asking!

France- who gave her a zombie!

America- we totally need to watch it! :O

England- Not again! I do hope he hasn't caused a scene...

Russia- da! :D

China- _ DISOWNED

France- oui I do... and WHAT?

Canada- I'm here!

With love,

the Allies!


	91. Kayylin3

**Dear Amazing America, Charming China, Funny France, Enchanting England, Calm Canada, and Ravishing Russia**

**Really China you can prove it?... how tempting;)... Lol jk jk sorry guys had a France moment there xD so how are you guys doing?**

**Random question do you guys have a crush on any of the other countries?**

**Lots of sunshine and love**

**~Kewl Kayylin**

Dear Kewl Kayylin,

China- I can dammit!

America- I know I'm feeling great!

England- which surprising, since you shoved all that grease down your throat...

France- well, lets see, there's L'angleterre of course...

England- wanker!

France- I had a crush on Poland once... Oh! And the Italy's!

America- Belarus...

Russia- O_O you can have her...

With love,

the Allies


	92. Arizona5

**Dear Allies,**

**England- Sir, if I might be so bold, it's in the fictional section of the library...**

**America- Do I keep insisting it's not real for the sake of his sanity?**

**Russia: Yes...I-I don't know how to respond, sir.**

**France: Oh dear, she's appearing to be aiming for my leg- OH MY GOD THE PAIN AHHHH!**

**Arizona.**

**Oh, in that case, I see no reason not to say this. My leg is F***ing bleeding, someone help.**

**Ps: We've appeared to run out of ham, we're using pretzels instead, it's not the same. The world must be buns, we're using pretzels instead, it's not the same. The world must be ending.**

Dear Arizona,

England- You bloody Americans don't know fiction from reality!

America- his sanity? That's long gone...

Russia- Why are you stuttering?

France- Oh no! AMERICA! YOUR STATE NEEDS ASSISTANCE!

America- don't worry! I'll be there to save as soon as I can!

With love,

the Allies

P.S. America- NOOOOOOOOO!


	93. Israel2

**Allies:**

**No, Hamburg is right! We need help now! I'm lucky he just locked me in the basement instead of sending me to that damn place! Too late for my mother though...**

**You need to come over now! And get all the help you can! America, England, hurry!**

**I think Germany's coming back down! I have to go!**

**Israel**

Dear Israel,

America- he got your Mom? :O that bastard... I WILL KILL HIM!

England- we're fighting as hard as we can!

Russia- I'm going to make him dead soon! Don't worry!

With love and support,

the Allies!


	94. Hamburg4

**Dear Allies,**

**Thank you so much... What do you need to know? I'll get ahold of as much intell as I can. Just say the word, and I'll be on it... Also, Hr. Kirkland, and Hr. America know what I look like because they've met me before. However, the rest of you don't. I look just like my Vater, the only exception being my hair is longer and curlier. I'll use that to my advantage. If I cut my hair and slick it back, I could pose as my Vater and get almost any information, and even sabotage some of their plans. Go on, just tell me exactly what you need.**

**Hochachtungsvoll,**

**Alfons,**

Dear Alfons,

America- We need to know what they've got planned, I heard earlier that they have an atom bomb, is that true?

England- that would help a lot! And Alfons, be careful!

With love and support,

the Allies


	95. Michigan

**H-Hello, It's Michigan here. I have a few questions for the Allies.**

**America- What are your thoughts on USUK?**

**France- Here's a cookie. *hands cookie***

**China- Your Panda's are absolutely adorable.**

**England- Your cooking is absolutely delicious.**

**That's all for now,**

**Rayne Jones (Michigan)**

Dear Michigan,

America- hmm... I don't hate it...

England- ~smacks him~ WANKER!

France- someone doesn't hate me! :D merci!

China- I know they are, aru!

England- :D Someone with taste!

With love,

the Allies


	96. Antarctica

**Hi.**

**Um, this is Antarctica, and I'm contacting you to learn about my girlfriend Colorado's condition... She's gotten really grouchy lately, and eats really weird stuff at the oddest of times. Last week, for example, she was eating some of my roasted seal at midnight. Also, she's gotten big in the abdominal area... It's not fat, because when I put my hand on her stomach, something kicked me from inside... what's wrong with her? I'm so worried... And I figured, since you're now women, you can tell me what's going on.**

**Please help...**

**Andy, the continent of Antarctica**

Dear Antarctica,

England- well it depends... did you both... er...

France- make love?

America- she's pregnant? I'm gonna be a grandpa? What?

With love and confusion.

the Allies


	97. Ohio

**Dear Daddy, Unle Canada, England, France, Russia, and China,**

**Hi everyone it's Ohio sending in letters now! You know, one of America's kids. I'm the 5'4" brown haired brown eyed girl that you may or may not have paid attention to in the meetings. Anyway!**

**Daddy: You need to visit me more, you only visit when you want a new plane. You visit everyone else at least some what regularly, but not me, you only visit when you want something. If you can't do that then tell New York to stop calling me the unloved child. Oh and I'm going to Les Misérables on Tuesday just to let you know incase you ACTUALLY care.**

**Uncle Canada: Hey long time no see how are you my lake sharing uncle? Oh I made pancakes if you want some. I need to visit you, 'cause I miss you.**

**England: Can I visit you? Because I haven't seen you in a while and I miss you too.**

**France: How are you? Could you do me a favor and send me some cooking books? Texas thought that they make great fire wood and burnt the ones I had.**

**Russia: I become one with you, дa?**

**China: How are you? Could you send me a new iPod? Michigan used mine as a hockey puck.**

**Why am I the one that always gets singled out and gets chosen for people to do things too?**

**Love/From,**

**Alexa Kirkland-Jones A.K.A Ohio**

Dear Ohio,

America- you're not unloved! I love all my states!

Canada- I miss you too! ^^

England- sure, why not?

France- of course!

Russia- Da~! Do you have sunflowers?

America- NOOOOOOOOO!

China- why are your family members so rude, aru?

America- how should I know? People like to pick on Britain!

With love,

the Allies


	98. Colorado4

**Hi.**

**America, it was you. I'd recognize you anywhere...**

**Britain, the problem with using the Thames as a water supply for your cooking is that, despite how much you've cleaned it up, it still has traces of pollutants in it. How about you use the Great Ouse as a water supply instead?**

**Russia, how far along are you on the Stargate? I'd like to see it...**

**Uunh... I feel kind of sick right now... Also, my eating habits have been seriously screwed up, and I've gained a lot f weight, more than is scientifically possible... An alien parasite, perhaps? I'll just go check with Sam Carter, the doctor at SGC. I'll tell you the results when I get back.**

**-Colorado**

Dear Colorado,

America- yeah! So what?

England- I'll take you're advice...

Russia- I'm almost done, da?

France- you're pregnant! :D

With love,

the Allies


	99. Ryoko3

**Russia Hi again :3 Question why does everyone think your scary?**

**America Was there ever a time when you were fat? A/N can you just imagine that X3**

**France you still didn't answer my last question**

**England can you and flying mint bunny come to a play date with me and Kurai?**

**China what do you think of red panda**

Dear Ryoko,

Russia- I don't know! I try to be nice...

America- after I ate my first hundred burgers in a row I got a little chubby... **A/N XD That image...**

France- well it's a lot like role play... only... more painful and you do it when you share your love! :D

England- of course we can!

China- they're cute! But not as cute as regular pandas, aru...

With love,

the Allies


	100. FemPreg Fairy

**You don't know how bad your situation is, do you? Let me tell you about a little magical creature called the FemPreg Fairy.**

**At night, the FemPreg Fairy finds two women who are close emotionally. Then, she takes one egg cell from each woman and fuses them into a Zygote. She then implants the Zygote into one of the women while they're sleeping, effectively getting them pregnant without a man.**

**How do I know about this? It's because I AM the FemPreg Fairy. And since dear old Solana won't finish her cure for your condition for a long time, I get to have fun with you.**

***There's a bright flash of light, and the Nations are sprawled on the ground.***

**Hehehe... Canada, France, Britain, you're going to be mommies! Canada, you are going to be the mother of Russia's daughter. And France, you're carrying China's baby. Britain... you're the mother of Belarus's daughter. This will be fun...**

**And if any of you have an abortion, it'll kill you as well. So HA!**

**This will be my only time to talk to you.**

**-FemPreg Fairy.**

Dear FemPreg Fairy?

Canada- I"M SCARED!

Russia- don't worry, da? It'll be okay!

France- what? I don't want to have a child!

Britain- WHYYYYYYYY? ~runs in panicked circles~ NONONONONONONONO!

WTH?

The Allies!

**(100th chapter \(^o^)/ XD and this happens... Thank you to all the reviewers~ You guys are awesome! Keep on reviewing guys 3)**


	101. McDonalds

**Dear America,**

**You have won a year supply of our most delicious hamburgers! You have won Big Macs, Angus Deluxe, Angus Bacon & cheese, Quarter pounder with cheese, and Double quarter pounder with cheese! Yay!~**

**In order to have all of these delicious yummy burgers just do us a favor... STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM BURGER KING AND JACK IN THE BOX! YOU HEAR US! That's right! We know you're cheating on us You burger whore! If you don't do us this favor... WE ARE GOING TO FREAKING CUT FLORIDA OFF!**

**Love,**

**McDonalds :3**

Dear McDonalds,

America- ;A; Why? I love all my fast food restaurants! WHY DOES EVERYONE THREATEN FLORIDA?

With love,

America


	102. Hugh Hefner2

**Dear China,**

**The readers of Playboy wanted me to ask you if you're going to model nude for our summer edition of Playboy. The male readers looks at you as a beautiful petite woman who would look incredibly stunning in a aqua blue microkini. Write me back soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**H. Hefner**

Dear Hugh Hefner,

China- WHAT? I'm a man!

America- weren't you just saying you needed money...

China- ~glares at America~

Sincerely,

the Allies


	103. Andrea

**Hi! First of all I just want to say that I love you all. England your such a gentleman, Russia your scary sometimes but its cute, America you are the idiot but funny hero, China you are an amazing artist, and cCanada I don't know how people forget you. You're like the nicest character on the show!**

**But anyway the reason I wanted to write to you guys is I need a favor. I know you guys don't know me and probably don't have time for this, but can you suggest good ways to cope with the loss of a loved one? My grandma, my Dad's mom, died of breast cancer two months ago and just last week my mom lost her best friend to a roadside bomb while she was visiting her arenas just outside of Kirkuk, Iraq ( my entire family comes from there). I just want my parents to be okay. I hate seeing them cry, escpecially** **my dad. He was always the one that would chase the monsters away when I was little.**

**Thank you all so much,**

**Andrea**

**P.S I sent a recipe for Baklava over with the letter. Please let England at least try to make it. I don't think his cooking is that awful. Just in case here is a tray I baked my self. (Baklava is a middle eastern/Mediterranean treeat made of layers of fill dough and hint in a tray with a crushred walnut, sugar, and cardomum mix layer halfway through.)**

Dear Andrea,

Russia- you think I'm cute? Become one, da?

Canada- thank you!

England- coping with a loss of a loved one? Hmm... I would suggest, talking about your feeling, or keeping a journal, if it's bothering you intensely. Sometimes you just have to work through it.

France- Though they may be gone, they'll be with your parents, in their memories and their hearts! They'll pull through the sorrow eventually, don't you worry!

With love,

the Allies

P.S. England- thank you!

America- Oh great, we will all be poisoned...


	104. Don't quite know what to call this

**Hello. You, are, unfortunately, breaking the wonderful rules of FanFiction. The rules that you agreed to before posting this "story" clearly state that interactive fics (interaction through the reviews) are not allowed. So, I suggest you take this "story" down or change the format. Failure to do so will result in being reported.**

**Berlin x**

**[Member of Critics United]**

I respect you for pointing out a violation in the rules, but I think that rule needs to be changed. People are always going to break it, no matter what. Like the 18th amendment, if the people don't like it, they won't listen. Besides, there's no problems with these "stories". I don't insult anyone, or hurt anyone through this. It's just a little fun, that's all. I don't get the big deal. I will change the format, if you're really that bothered. Please explain what being reported entitles, and don't do it to me! I don't mean to cause trouble for anyone on this website, and I like my readers and reviewers especially.

~*GermanRainbows*~


	105. Mir the Space Station5

***A TV screen appears in front of Russia. On the screen is a Chinese boy, about 8, with silvery hair and solar panels coming out of his back. He looks solemn. Behind him, a faint moaning can be heard.***

**Tiangong: Hello, Allies. My name is Tiangong 1, and I'm a Chinese Space Station.**

**I have some bad news. Russia, you may want to sit down, seeing as how this is about your son Mir.**

**A few days ago, Mir got really sick out of the blue, and started coughing up blood, just before fainting. It turns out that it was a computer virus from the Western Hemisphere, and it was designed to completely shut down the Mir Space Station. Unfortunately, it affected him pretty badly, and, well... It's a computer virus designed to shut down a Space Station. Now consider the following: because Mir is smaller than his Station, it hit him much harder. His internal organs are shutting down, and he's slipping into a Coma.**

**Let me be blunt, Russia: he's dying. there's only a 0.2% chance he'll live, and a 0.00000000001 chance the virus won't hit his brain. He has about a week before the virus hits his brain and kills him.**

**He's still conscious. He'd like to say a few words to you.**

***Tiangong moves away from the screen, showing a nearly-comatose Mir, who looks like a younger version of Russia with grey eyes and solar panels growing out of his back. Mir looks at the camera, his pain evident.***

**Mir: Fa-father? C-can you hear me? I-I'm sorry for getting sick like th-this, b-but- *he coughs up blood.* Please, come up here. I don't think I have much time left, and... Will you stay with me when I die? I'm scared.**

***Transmission ends.***

Dear Tiangong and Mir,

Russia- Western hemisphere! America, you bastard!

America- I didn't... Did I?

Russia- don't worry Mir! We're gonna fix this! I'll be right there! ~goes to Mir~

England- America, did you honestly do this...?

America- I don't remember...

France- well I don't think it was Canada, or Mexico...

With love and support,

the Allies


	106. Qwerty

**Thoughts on this?**

**art/Powers-of-Time-121573762**

Dear Qwerty,

England- what?

Russia- who's Latvia's slave?

America- XD England... dude...

Sealand- Haha! I am a nation you jerk! ~smacks England~

With love,

the Allies+Sealand(The nation!)


	107. Kris

**Hi! I'm planning to travel to one of your countries and I'm wondering which country I should DEFINITELY SEE! :D So I'm asking you allies which of you are worth traveling to?**

**Your traveler,**

**Kris**

Dear Kris,

France- you should come to France! We have beautiful scenery and delicious food! Plus you could visit the eiffel tower~

England- I don't really have any good reasons you should visit... I don't know if you'd like my food... we have the accent! And REAL football! There, come to England!

Russia- it's cold all year round, but the scenery is quite nice! The big cities are a lot like America, only better! :D

America- hey!

China- we have good food, aru! And cute pandas!

With love,

the Allies!

**(Last to be formatted like this! Next time it's gonna be all story-y! ;3)**


	108. Emma NO MORE SPAM YOU DERPASAURUS

**Author: Sorry if I skipped you. I just needed to reply to this so she wouldn't hit me O_O behold! My scary Polish friend! **

Alfred opened the letter and shared it's contents with the rest of the Allies. It said:

_Francis! Why you disown me! I'm your sister! I don't care that I blurt out random crap that other people say that makes fun of you! Matter what you can't disown me! Because you are stuck with me! You look better with short hair anyways! You are just a drama queen! Got it mister? I will beet the Eiffel tower with a hammer!_

_Anyways!_

_America- you know you have a big butt according to the map! Lol random! Oh and how is your Florida doing? You know after the alligator bit it, I don't know if that grows back! Love you!_

_Canada- I need more maple syrup I ate all of mine! Get me some more please? And why did you steal Russia's only friend, a pirate ship, and America? Love you!_

_China- I have hello kitty payjamas, they are mine! Put your hair in pig tails again! Love you!_

_England- I got a close up of big Ben in science, oh and I would check for AIDS if I was you, okay? Love you!_

_Russia- I am stealing the Baltics okay? Well I already stole Lithy but I'm stealing the other two okay? Oh and you can't ski on gravel... Love you!_

_Can I have hugs from everyone? I'm freaking alone and breed! I was force to write a UsUk FanFiction! Oh wait, why did I just said that... *hides because she doesn't want to go upside or tickled again*_

_Oh I included all your favorite foods in their because I am just that awesome!_

_Love you guys!(except France) From-_

_Your total best friend Emma! Yeah you love me dammit!_

_(Lauren, hiiii! I'm like totally texting you right now! I know you get what I am saying in this XD)_

_Oh and Afterra, I need to hug you! I don't like being stalked! America, France, and Spain stalks me! Lauren can you be included in this story so I can annoy the crap out of you?_

_Love your twin sister Emma,_

_Wait you are 1 millions years old,_

_Love your sister Emma!_

_America, Canada, I will make you watch Eric Vale videos okay? I love that dude... Oh and Lauren! Doobey Doobey do ba! Abby died_

_Cause this is like totally your best friend_

_Emma!_

_America! Gloria tells me you are belamic! You know the eating disorder that has you eat so much and you either throw it up or excessive amounts of excersizing and that crap_

_- that is a mustache_

_France I saw your crush thing, you are dead again!_

The author sat in the emo corner and cried because her friend was so freaking strange.

Francis meanwhile, said this:

"You little half-wit! DISOWNED! And you most certainly will not come at me with a hammer! Back off! Quit writing UsUk! FrUk stupid!"

Then England started smacking Francis repeatedly and we all know how that story goes.

"Dude, you think my butt's big?" America then checked his ass.

"Nope, still sexy. Anyways, Florida grew back a little. I think it's a slow healing process..." he zoned out.

"I can so ski of gravel if I want too! I'm Russian!" Russia protested, "oh, and I hate you"

The author walked over and patted his head.

"Emma, please don't spam me again? Please?" she pleaded. Because copying and pasting this was a real pain in the arse. Emma will not listen anyways.

"Not the pigtails again, aru! Nononono!" then China went off on one of his rants.

"I don't steal things!" Canada protested.

"You took my yak?" Russia yelled at him.

"And my pirate ship?" England screamed. The author dragged both Russia and England off because she's a freaking boss and can restrain two nations. Her two _favorite_ nations too.

"What? I'm not your favorite?" America asked.

"Kinda to busy to discuss this," the author said.

"I don't have bloody AIDS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR SCIENCE CLASS?" England screamed. The author fell over because his yelling gave her a headache. England started apologizing while Canada continued denying that he was a thief. But he is. He is also a dinohero beaversaurus rex. But that is a different story.

"Are you happy Emma? Now I have to deal with their drama!" the author complained. She was already tired of watching her little brother. She curled up and decided to nap on Russia's lap.

"Don't send another letter!" Russia said.

They then wrote all of this down and sent it back to Emma with a stamp that had a bunny on it. Hopefully Emma will listen to Russia. But if the Author knows Emma, she won't even care.

**Author: Again, sorry if you got skipped! If I died, then no one would get a reply!**

**Russia: da! And that would be bad!**

**Author: Get out of my author's note! **


	109. Oops

**Hi! GermanRainbows here. Gosh, I feel like I've been neglecting to update this :P I'm sorry, if you've reviewed, please be patient, I'm gonna work on catching upon this. There are a lot of reviews. If I skip over you, it's probably on accident, please just pm me or something of the sort! **

**Love and pasta, **

**GermanRainbows**


	110. Derek, The Angry Husband

Twas a normal day when the Allies were checking all the letters they had gotten.

"We got a shitload of letters dudes!" America exclaimed.

"Well, might as well start where we left off," England muttered and looked at the last letter:

**Dear France,**

**Last night when I came home from work I found a pair of eiffel tower boxers on my bed... YOU ARE FOOLING AROUND WITH MY WIFE! AREN'T YOU? I swear on the city of Paris if you don't stop fooling around with my wife... I WILL CUT YOUR EIFFEL TOWER WITH A BUTCHER KNIFE!**

**angry husband,**

**Derek**

"Which one was she again?" France asked.

"You should do it anyways! I'll help!" England offered the angered man.

Meanwhile, author was laughing her head off while reading this.


	111. The Frost Twins

"Alright, next letter from the frost twins!" America exclaimed:

**From: Antarctica and Arctica**

**Hello, Allies. We heard you were accepting letters, so we gave it a shot. Sorry if there's any ice on our letter...Anyways! Good to see you Russia! America, Congratulations on inventing BBQ! (Arctica can't seem to get enough of that!) Anyways, here's Arctica. Hallo, Russia. Good to meet you again. America, I LOVE BBQ! Please write back, We're lonely at both poles!**

**From: The Frost twins, Luna and Luka**

"Privjet! It's terrible living in such a cold place, da? I can understand from experience!" Russia grinned.

"BBQ must be the best invention ever, next to you know cars and the interwebz!" America exclaimed.

"It's internet, you idiot," England scolded America for his bad English.

"It is lonely at the poles? Perhaps, I should visit, non? ~le perverted wink~" France said.


	112. Common Insanity

"Now a letter from Common Insanity," England said:

**Allies,**

**Have you ever heard of "Scandinavia and the World"? It's an alternate take on Nation Personifications. See, you're based off of Japanese Stereotypes, while Scandinavia and the World is based off of Scandinavian Stereotypes; specifically, Danish.**

**And Britain, do not try to contact them, lest the your Russia team up with their Russia and take over the world. *Shudders.***

**Signed,**

**Common Insanity**

**PS: Purple Lime Bananas Will Rule the World**

"Scandinavia and the World?" England questioned, with a confused face.

"Dude, that crap is as funny as hell! I don't like the way the U.S. Is portrayed though! We're much more awesome than that weird stereotype," America wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"But you're a stereotype," author said.

"An awesome stereotype!" he laughed his hero laugh and author facepalmed to herself.

"Purple... Lime... Bananas?" England questioned.

"Well if they're purple colored, lime-flavored, banana's, no wonder they'll rule the world," author nodded. That just sounds like a recipe for world domination.


	113. Naruko

"Next a letter from, Naruko Uzu, aru," China said:

**Hi! My name is Naruko Uzu. Though my friends call me Nazu for some reason... Anyway I felt like written you guys a letter because I'm bored. And all my prank materials were taking away from me. *pouts* And I was going to paint a WalMart pink and orange. Darn... Question time!**

**Russia- Have you ever done a prank? It the fun way to get revenge! And you won't have to worry about cleaning the blood You should try to prank someone. I'll even help you**

**America- Have you ever pranked someone? If so who was it? I want the details**

**England- Can I have a scone? And you look hot in your waiter outfit when your drunk. Does flying mint bunny have a weapon fetish or something? Yes I can see your magical friends.**

**Canada- *puts a hokey stick next to Canada* I heard Prussia saying Ice Hokey sucks and that it was a game for wussy's... And he said Maple Syrup sucks. *smiles evilly as Canada takes the hokey stick and runs to find Prussia***

***smiles and mumbles* Plan: Get revenge of Prussia. Complete. Lets see how 'awesome' after that. Sorry China and France! I have nothing for you**

**Now if you excuse me. I have blackmail to film.**

**Naruko Uzu**

**P.S. I know I'm not completely sane. And I'm proud of it, desu!**

"Hello Naruko! Or should we call you Nazu? Anyways, one time I shaved Iggy's eyebrows when he was sleeping," America said.

"THAT WAS YOU!?" England proceeds to strangle America.

"Hockey... is for wussy's?" Canada grinned maliciously as he took the hockey stick. Eminating an aura of Canadian rage he stalked off to find the poor, narcissistic albino.

"What have you done?" the author asked after laughing so hard. Angry Canadians were fun to write about.

"A prank? Hmm... no... well, one time I tricked China into thinking I was a panda! Does that count?" Russia asked with a childish grin. Meanwhile, England had stopped strangling America.

"Sure you can have a scone!" England said, happy to have someone want to eat his food. However for your other comments...

"Uh... um..." England blushed, "I don't drink! And flying mint bunny doesn't have weapons!"

Meanwhile, a Canadian came back to author's house, hockey stick covered in red liquid and murmuring to himself about how maple syrup was delicious.


	114. Victoque2

"Next lettter from Victoque Alois," France said cheerily:

**Dear allies,**

Sorry for the late reply.I don't think Iggy would kidnap america! I love drawing chibi's of you guys but people keep on stealing them... I only have china and Iceland left now D:

Victoque Alois

"Aww, that's terrible. You don't have an awesome little me!" America pouted.

"Why does no one want to steal me, aru?! I'm adorable!" China exclaimed.


	115. Detroit

"A letter from Detroit," Russia giggled:

**Grandpa Alfred, I have checked EVERYWHERE and I can't find a SINGLE story about how you helped save Flight 1549...**

**This is such a heroic act that I can't let this travesty stand, and I know The Hero won't let it stand either.**

**The story behind The Miracle on the Hudson MUST BE TOLD!**

"Dude, I know right? Psh, I guess my heroic acts don't need to be acknowledged. A hero gives and asks for nothing in return, you know, and all that jazz," America rambled on about heroics for about a good ten minutes before England eventually smacked him with a book.

"But keep up the work little dude!" America finished his ramble.


	116. Phillipines

"And a letter from the Phillipines!" America exclaimed:

**Dear Allies,**

**Harro, this is Philippines! Hey America! :high five: England, let's have a magic contest! Russia, I have some sunflowers for you Canada, let's make pancakes! France... stay cool. Anyways, I have just this one little favor to ask China... ahem... China... LEAVE SCARBOROUGH AND SPRATLY ALONE! THEY DON'T FREAKIN' BELONG TO YOU, THEY BELONG TO ME! SPRATLY WAS EVEN TRAUMATIZE AFTER YOUR LAST VISIT WITH VIETNAM! :table flip: Thank you for your kind consideration.**

**Nagmamahal(With Love),**

**Philippines**

**PS: I apologize for snapping like that**

"High five dude!" America sends magical high five through the power of awesome.

"Magic contest? Okay, but I must warn you, I'm pretty good," England smiled.

"Sunflowers? Gee, spasibo, that makes me really happy," Russia said, smiling.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" China shouted angrily until Russia dragged him off.

"It's okay if you snap sometimes..." Canada grinned recalling a past encounter with a certain Prussian man.


	117. Hamburg5

"A letter from Alfons," America grimaced:

**Dear Allies,**

**Ja, I'm afraid they are working on it. However, the progression has been somewhat slow. I am weary of what Mein Vater may have planned. We somewhat know what devastation can be caused during a nuclear explosion, but my concern is what happens afterward. How will this affect the area, and the people within it? As I've said before, they are still ONLY working on it. So far, no success. You can still beat him yet. Goodluck, Hr. Jones...**

**Hochachtungsvoll,**

**Alfons**

"Thank you, Alfons. I've got people working on a bomb of our own," America nodded.

"And don't worry, we don't plan on losing," America grinned in spite of grim circumstances.


	118. Wisconsin6

"A letter from Wisconsin!" England said:

**Dad and everyone else**

**Ok I'll tell her you said hi.**

**I've had worce like the time I had to get sixty stitches on my face that hurt like hell.**

**Uncle Mattie is right it's just not efficient enough what you should do is a predawn raid of their camp and try to wreck as much stuff as you can.**

**Wisconsin**

**P.S**

**I just made cookies, do you want some?**

"Yay!" America cheered and did a girly little happy dance.

"Ouch... sounds painful," England said.

"Because a state and a Canadian are really masters of warfare," America rolled his eyes.

"Cookies? Those sound good," Canada barely whispered.


	119. Kenya

"A letter from Kenya, aru," China said:

**Hello guys,**

**America-hi America how's a going every thing over her**

**In the savanna sucks. Working and all but what's up :)**

**England-hello England how are you need anny**

**Tea, I can send you some if you like :D**

**Canada- hi Canada,I can totally see you,just wanted**

**You to know;**

**From,**

**Sheila**

**Or**

**The rebulic of Kenya ;D**

"Everything here is cool, had a huge heat wave, but it must be even hotter where you live right? America chuckled.

"Tea? Oh no, I don't need any, but it's rather nice of you to offer," England nodded.

"Aww, thanks. It's nice to feel noticed," the Canadian blushed.


	120. Ohio2

"Now a letter from Ohio, da?" Russia smiled ^J^:

**Dear Daddy, Uncle Canada, England, France, Russia, and China,**

**Really daddy you love us all then why do you let New York get away with burning my house? Yep that b*tch did it again. It's the FOURTH F*CKING TIME. What do you plan to do about it? Let me guess, NOTHING. The first Ohio flag is now in ashes along with one of my union uniforms. He will pay, I already have Texas and South Korea volunteering to help. Texas was not the one to burn my cooking books it was actually Washington who did it. We'll *lines removed for ideas like Russia's* and I'll go nice on him since Nickolai and Red were not hurt. If they would have been hurt HEADS WOULD BE F*CKING ROILING BY NOW!**

**Uncle Canada: Yay someone ACTUALLY misses me. So let me know when I can visit.**

**England: Same goes for you let me know when I can visit. And is Doctor Who going to come back on soon?**

**France: Thanks! I don't see why a lot of people don't like you. To me you seem nice.**

**Russia: Да, I do have sunflowers grown in my state. I used to have my own garden of them but they went up in flames with the rest of my house.**

**China: Well Michigan is mad at me for my football team (not the European version, the c*appy sport Americans love) when I could really care less about that. Me, I actually like European football better.**

**Any way I gotta go. Oh actually, I've noticed that my ribs are starting to show is that bad?**

**Love,**

**Alexa Kirkland-Jones**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm a busy guy and I feel really bad that all you guys fight with one another, I try to be there when I can, but really there's 50 of you guys and I'm a very important nation so I can't be there all the time for every single one of you and I'm sorry. I feel really bad about it, but that's just the way things are, I'll try to talk to New York and Washington and everyone that's been picking on you okay? If you're in really bad trouble go get Canada," America explained in a very long ramble.

"You can visit any time, I'm sure if I'm not there, someone will be. One of the provinces or something," Canada said.

"Gosh, I hope so," England said.

"Aww, merci ma cher," France said with a smile. Author apologizes for not knowing French that good, if she screwed anything up.

"Aww, that's sad, da?" Russia tilted his head with a sad look in his eyes.

"Ugh, American football sucks. I feel bad for you, aru," China nodded.

"Yes that's bad!" America shouted.

"Are you eating enough?" Canada asked concernedly. The author began to wonder if concernedly is a word...


End file.
